Her Future King
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.
1. Queen Merlin

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,129

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D I was planning on doing a one-shot but then this idea came to me, I hope you like it all the same. **

* * *

_It was six months ago her father passed away, he had been struck down by an illness nine months ago, but even with his magic he could not fight it and two months later it snatched him away from Merlin, leaving her alone in the world since her mothers passing a few years prior. _

_Although the people welcomed the new Queen and loved her very much, she didn't have much power as a female, she need a King. Her father had always said he would never force her into an unhappy marriage and would wait until she found the right man. But she hadn't wed, and now he was dead._

_A neighouring kingdom had already declared a war on her kingdom. Without a King the kingdom was thought weak. Many of her people had died and she had lost a lot of her land, she needed a king. _

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Merlin looked up at the young knight in from of her.

"Yes, Sir Benedict?"

"We have received an invitation to the kingdom of Camelot, under Uther Pendragon's reign."

Merlin shuddered slightly, she had heard of Camelot and Uther Pendragon for good and bad reasons, but the bad stuck out the most. Uther had banned magic from his kingdom, all who had it, whether good or bad were killed. In her kingdom, magic was welcomed, being a magical being herself.

"He is also sending you an offer."

"An offer."

"Yes, of marriage to his son Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur Pendragon, she had heard of him, magnificent warrior, lusted after my woman in all the five kingdoms, he would make a perfect king. But there were bad things she had heard also, like he was a bully and quite impatient and arrogant.

_At least there are positives, I could put up with him for the sake of my kingdom. _

But the fact that worried her the most was the magic, maybe Arthur would be more understanding than his father? She would have to hope for the best…

"Sir Benedict, may you please see to it that the carriage and horses are ready for the journey, I wish to bring Gwen along with yourself, Sir William, Sir Lancelot and Sir Emilio."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Thank you."

* * *

Uther and Arthur were dining late at night when a knock sounded from the doors.

"Enter." Uther shouted at the doors.

Sir Leon stepped through the door followed by a few knights.

"Sire, we have news from Queen Merlin of Cambia."

Uther looked very interested in this news, whilst Arthur looked at his father slightly confused as he had never heard of Queen Merlin, the last thing he knew King Balinor was the ruler of Cambia and he hadn't a queen in many years since his wife died.

"And what is the news?"

"She is on her way to Camelot, to discuss the proposal with you and Prince Arthur, she will be in Camelot tomorrow evening"

"Good." Uther nodded at the knight and the knight nodded back and left the room leaving the King and the Prince alone.

"Father, what proposal was Sir Leon talking about? And who's Queen Merlin I thought King Balinor was the only ruler of Cambia."

Uther turned to his son.

"He was, King Balinor passed away a few months, he had no sons, only one daughter, Merlin."

"And what is this proposal?"

"Your proposal Arthur."

"My proposal of what?"

"Marriage."

Arthurs eyes widened and he stared at his father unbelievingly.

"Marriage, to who, Queen Merlin?"

"Cambia is a rich kingdom with a strong army, with our two kingdoms together we will be far the greatest in the land."

"Father, I can not marry someone I do not love, let alone do not know!"

Uther glared at his son.

"You **will **marry who **I **choose, we will talk about this when Queen Merlin has arrived."

* * *

Merlin sat with her maid Gwen in the carriage, gazing out at the scenery on the way to Camelot.

"What do you know of Prince Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"Well I hear he is quite handsome, blonde, blue eyes…I think he's twenty-one, nearing twenty-two." Gwen answered back.

"Is that all?"

"I don't hear much Merlin, only rumours and conversations by maids and servants."

Merlin hummed and continued to gaze out of the carriage.

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin turned to smiled at her friend before shouting through the carriage at her knights.

"How long to we reach Camelot?"

"Around three hours your majesty." Sir Lancelot.

"Thank you." she replied.

_Three Hours…_

* * *

Arthur and Uther stood on the bottom of the stairs leading up to the citadel. Queen Merlin's carriage was driven into the main square and stopped just before them. The door to the carriage opened and a dark-skinned serving girl stepped out before helping her mistress out.

Arthur, who hadn't been paying much attention realised that the Queen was there and looked at her…and his jaw dropped.

She wore a silver and blue regal elegant dress, accompanied by many fine pieces of jewellery, she wore a blue cape around her with her kingdom's seal of a raven. She had pale skin framed by dark curls and her eyes were like two sapphires.

"Queen Merlin of Cambia welcome to Camelot." his father said, very proudly.

The young queen bowed at Uther.

"Thank you, your majesty it is a pleasure to be here." the queen replied.

She looked to Uther's right at the young male, could this be the young prince that Guinevere described? Uther clamped a hand down on Arthur's shoulders making him jump slightly.

"My son, Prince Arthur, will escort you to your chambers."

"Thank you my lord." Queen Merlin said with a bow before walking over to Arthur, Gwen following close behind.

* * *

Arthur lead Merlin and Gwen into one of the finest rooms in the castle. Both Merlin and Gwen were stunned by the room, it was very beautiful, a large vanity, many wardrobes and drawers, a huge white double bed in the centre of the room and a large window that gave a marvelous view of the kingdom.

"I hope you find this room suitable, your majesty."

"Please, call me Merlin, and yes this is _beyond _suitable, thank you." she smiled at the prince and he smiled in return.

Arthur had to admit she was much nicer than many of the royals and nobles that had stayed in Camelot.

"I will need chambers for Guinevere and my knights, of course."

"Yes…there is a chambers next door for your maid, and three on the other side of the castle for Sir Lancelot, Sir Benedict, Sir Emilio and Sir William."

"Thank you." the Queen said once again.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening Merlin, I will see you tomorrow morning." Arthur nodded at her before leaving her and Guinevere alone.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

****Please review...x


	2. Getting To Know Each Other Better

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,197

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D I was planning on doing a one-shot but then this idea came to me, I hope you like it all the same.**

* * *

Around midday the nest day Merlin, alongside Guinevere and her knights made their way to the council room to discuss matters of their proposal.

The guards outside opened the doors and led the Queen inside. She politely curtsied to the King, Arthur, and the others members of the council before taking her place at the top of the table on the left side of Uther, opposite Arthur. Uther stood up and began speaking.

"Good morning Council, we are joined today by the beautiful Queen Merlin." Merlin blushed slightly, and Arthur couldn't help but stare at her. "to discuss the proposal of her marriage between her and my son, Prince Arthur."

Uther clamped his hand down on his son's shoulder, making him jump and break his gaze from Merlin.

"And the joining of our kingdoms, Camelot and Cambia."

They were in the council for hours, discussing when would be the right time to propose, get married, announce it to the people, where the two would live, the crowning of Arthur to become King of Cambia and heirs as well as many other topics.

When the council was dismissed Arthur was more than happy to leave and walked away with a quick pace. But a voice made him stop.

"Arthur?"

The prince turned around to face Queen Merlin.

"Yes, Merlin?"

She walked over to him.

"You didn't look very happy in the council, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm-"

"You don't wish to marry me, do you?"

Although it was the truth, Arthur didn't want to hurt the young Queen's feelings, he could handle being in a marriage with her, she was very beautiful and seemed equally as kind.

"I-"

"I understand, truly I do, I always wanted to marry someone for love, but I have to do this and I'm sorry, im rambling."

Arthur chuckled slightly at her nervousness.

"It's okay, I understand, I wanted to marry because of love but having a father like mine…I knew that wasn't going to happen." Arthur paused for a moment and an idea came to him. "How about we go out to the forest, for…a picnic? Get to know each other, it would better to be friends and married than strangers and married."

"That would be a great idea, when?" Merlin said, smiling.

"How about now? It's not too late, I can ready some horses."

"Can I get dressed first, I don't think the dress is suitable for wondering around the forests in."

Arthur looked down at her very regal and expensive silver dress.

"I guess not, I'll see you in the courtyard soon."

Arthur leaned down to her cheek and placed a kiss before walking off to ready the horses.

* * *

Not long after Arthur stood in the courtyard with two horses, one white, for him and one brown, for Merlin. He turned to the steps that lead to the castle to see Merlin walking down them. She was dressed in a plain dark blue dress, with a tight corset, that Arthur couldn't help but notice, pushed up her chest making it look larger. He blushed and looked away.

"Whats gotten you so flushed, my lord?"

Arthur looked up at Merlin before looking up at the sun in the sky.

"Its rather warm, isn't it?"

Merlin looked up at the sky also.

"Yes, it is."

She looked back at Arthur.

"Well shall we get going?"

Merlin stepped up onto the brown horse and rode off out of Camelot at a steady pace soon joined by Arthur.

* * *

After a half hour of riding through the forests they stopped at a clearing, near a wonderful lake with a waterfall on the opposite side.

Merlin hopped off her horse and walked over to the edge of the lake, observing the beautiful crystal lake and waterfall in front of her. Arthur jumped off his horse and walked to her side.

"It's beautiful, back in Cambia we have so many waterfalls, but none as beautiful and clear as this one."

"Yes, it is beautiful, I come here sometimes to calm down after I argue with my father…which happens a lot."

Merlin laughed slightly, but didn't take her eyes off the lake and waterfall.

"I can see why, it has a…calming effect." Arthur nodded and the two stood in silence for a few moments before Arthur took one of her pale hands in his more tanned hand. After a few more minutes of staring at the waterfall the two decided to begin their picnic.

They both laid on a red silk blanket, with the picnic basket behind their heads, they were propped up by several gold and red pillows.

Arthur passed her a glass of red wine and she took a sip.

"Why exactly did you take up my father's offer of marriage, if you wanted to marry for love?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur before looking down at her glass sadly. She trailed a finger around the rim of the glass and answered Arthur's question.

"My father passed not long ago, and as his only child and heir I took the throne, the people welcomed me, but as a female I was seen as weak by many kingdoms and rulers and my kingdom was attack by a harsh King. We won the war and sent the army back to their home but our kingdom was in near ruins. Many people died and it was then I realised that I need a king, a man who would be seen at strong by others…"

Merlin stopped taking in a harsh breath trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Arthur reached over gently squeezing her hand and then rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb in an attempt to calm her down. She smiled at him, a silent thank you.

"When I received your father's proposal…of marriage, to you, I immediately took it to my council and we decided it was the best thing to do, you and your father are powerful men and respected by nearly all in Albion…So here I am."

Arthur smiled at her.

"What about your mother, why did she not take the throne instead of you."

There was sadness in Merlin's blue orbs.

"My mother died when I was five, from an unknown plague that cursed our kingdom for many months."

"I'm sorry."

"How about your mother, I have not seen her."

"She also passed, many years ago…shortly after she gave birth to me."

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault Merlin, there is no need to apologise."

The two continued talking for many hours until the sun was almost gone, then they returned back to Camelot.

Arthur helped Merlin off her horse, his hands remaining on her hips when she was on the ground.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Arthur."

Before Arthur had a chance to respond the Queen's lips were on his. Her hand snaked around to his neck pressing him into her. His hands remained on her hips, gripping slightly tighter. Arthur was about to deepen the kiss when Merlin pulled away with a cheeky grin.

"Good night my lord."

She quickly made her way up the stairs, leaving behind a very dazed prince.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I am so happy with the amount of feedback I am getting from this story and would like to thank **Sherlockedholmes **for being my source of inspiration for this story. With your lovely reviews I feel so happy I could write 24/7 if it wasn't for my exams and revision I would!

Thank you again, please review!

Reviews:

_Chibitomodachi: _Thank you! I hope you can cope with my weekly updates, if I can update quicker I will!

_Sherlockedholmes: _It's no problem, its just a thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer! I'm glad my stories make you feel better. And I love the name (and the actor) too ;) and I know, its just typical Arthur! Thank you, your welcome and thank you I had a wonderful weekend, out with friends, cinema with family, it was a good weekend, hope yours was too! xx

_Harco8059: _Thank you, here is more…

_saroura92: _Thank you! :D

_QueenRexKenobi124: _Thank you for your kind review, here is the next chapter, sorry I cant update sooner.

_writergirl142: _Thank you, and of course :)

_crazzyredhead: _Thank you im glad you liked it!

_musicnlyrics: _Well you will have to wait and find out ;) thank you for the review.

_ForeverTeamEdward13: _Thank you!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you very much :)


	3. Defiantly Getting Engaged

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **795

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D I was planning on doing a one-shot but then this idea came to me, I hope you like it all the same.**

* * *

Merlin awoke the next morning to see Gwen setting the table for her breakfast. She sat up and stretched, smiling dreamily as she did so.

"Good morning Guinevere."

The servant turned around smiling at her mistress.

"Good morning Merlin, how are you?"

"Amazing." She said, a huge grin on her face and Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what has made you feel this way?"

Merlin leapt out of bed and collected the clothes Guinevere had lain out for her, a simple but elegant dark blue dress with a silver strip to be placed around her waist. She then walked behind the screen to dress.

"Well, let's just say I believe mine and Arthur's marriage will not be a loveless one."

"Oh and why is that then?"

"Arthur and I spent the afternoon and early evening getting to know each other by picnic next to a beautiful lake with the most wonderful waterfall, and well…I kissed him…and he kissed back."

Merlin stepped out behind the screen trying to tighten her corset, but was failing miserably. Gwen walked over and took over tightening the corset.

"Well I guess the council meeting shall go well today then? You may be an engaged woman by the end of the week."

"Maybe…"

* * *

Arthur strode into the council room around midmorning, a very happy look on his face. Uther looked away from the parchment he had previously been reading and looked at his son amused.

"Arthur, what has you in such a fine mood this morning?"

Arthur strode closer to his father.

"I have decided to marry Queen Merlin."

His father's face broke into a massive grin.

"Arthur this is wonderful news, how soon do you plan to engage?"

"As soon as possible, Father."

Uther grinned at his son, and took his place at the table and looked over a document.

"In the council meeting this afternoon we shall organise a date for you to propose in front of the court, if you wish to propose to her privately you may, but you must do it before the formal proposal."

Arthur nodded and joined his father at the table as a few servants brought in their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast and a discussion with his father, Arthur left and walked down a corridor. He spotted Merlin's maid, Guinevere walking down the corridor.

"Guinevere!"

The woman looked up and smiled at the prince.

"Sire." she nodded and curtsied politely.

"Is Merlin in her chambers?"

"Yes sire."

"Thank you."

Gwen nodded and began walking away, but Arthurs voice made her stop.

"Guinevere, you couldn't do me a favour could you?"

"Anything, sire."

"Could you find out Merlin's ring size for me please?"

Guinevere smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes sire, of course"

Arthur nodded at the maidservant before rushing off to Merlin's chambers.

* * *

Merlin sat at her vanity, slowly brushing her ebony locks, slightly depressed. Gwen had left to see Lancelot and she was all on her own until she had to meet with the council later in the afternoon to discuss her and Arthur's marriage. A knock sounded from the door.

"Come in."

In the mirror Merlin could see the door opening and a blonde man enter the room. She immediately recongised him and spun around a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Arthur"

She stood up from her chair at the vanity and walked over to Arthur embracing him. He grinned and placed a kiss to her forehead and then her cheek and then pulled back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning" She replied with a slight giggle.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, yourself?"

"I'm great, what are you doing in my room?"

"I just came to see how you were doing…"

Arthur moved in closer there lips a mere centimeter apart.

"I'm great…" Merlin replied and closed the gap.

* * *

Later on in the day a short time before the council was due to meet Guinevere walked up to the door that lead into Arthur's chambers and knocked twice. A muffled voice from inside told her to enter.

She opened the door slightly and peered inside seeing Arthur sitting at his table. He spotted Gwen and smiled.

"Guinevere, please come in."

Gwen stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Arthur and placed a plain silver ring on the table. Arthur looked at the ring and then picked it up observing it.

"It's one of Merlin's less worn rings, she wont notice it missing."

"Thank you Guinevere."

"If I might ask sire, this is to be used to create Merlin's engagement ring?"

"Yes and her wedding ring, I planned to propose as soon as the engagement ring is finished."

"That's excellent sire."

Arthur nodded, his eyes still observing the ring as he thought up a design for Merlin's engagement ring.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Sorry I planned on posting this on Saturday, but I was still feeling rather depressed over my English Exam, I personally think I failed and if I get unde will have to retake it next year.

Also, its shorter than my other chapters, sorry, I wanted to use the next chapter for the whole engagement thing, so that chapter will proberly be longer!

Reviews:

_Merthurfan1: _I'm glad and thank you.

_Chibitomodachi: _Thank you, I'm glad you understand I cant update very often, I hope once a week is good enough.

_ForeverTeamEdward13: _Aw thank you :)

_saroura92: _Thanks!

_Sherlockedholmes: _I doubt I'm amazing at all, but it was very nice of you to say so and aw really? I'm so glad you like this and my other stories, I do try! I'm glad your weekend was lovely! Thank you many times and I love you too :) xx

_crazzyredhead: _Thank you and you will have to wait and see :)

_musicnlyrics: _Thank you and updates, are always once a week…unless I'm extra busy or on holiday.

_bluestargirl1: _Aw, thank you so much!


	4. Waterfall Engagement

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1, 446

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D I was planning on doing a one-shot but then this idea came to me, I hope you like it all the same.**

As soon as he could, Arthur went to see the blacksmith, a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties, but for a young person he was extremely good at his job.

"Lucas!"

The young man turned around and nodded his head respectively as the prince entered his workplace.

"Sire." Arthur walked forward and placed the ring on the table next to where Lucas was stood.

"I need you too make three rings, all of them need to be this size, I have patterns that I would like to show you for each of them."

Lucas nodded. "Of course, sire, if you can show me the designs I will gladly begin soon, all in gold?"

"Yes, thank you." Arthur set a large bag of gold coins down. "I'll be here tomorrow evening, if possible I would like the first ring done by then."

"Of course sire, when are you wanting the other two?"

The first ring would be for there engagement, the private one, just him and Merlin, the second was for the engagement in front of the court and the third would be her wedding band.

"As soon as possible, if that is okay."

"Of course, sire, I'm guessing you want two done."

Arthur nodded and left Lucas to his work, he had a lot to do after all.

* * *

The next morning Arthur was awoken by someone knocking on his door.

"Enter!"

A young serving boy stepped in the room carrying a box. He walked over to the table by the window and placed the box down and turned to speak to the prince.

"Lucas, asked me to give this to you sire." He bowed before leaving the room.

Once he had left Arthur jumped out of his bed and walked over to the table picking up the black box. He popped open it's top and peered at the two engagement rings inside, a smile slowing spreading itself across his face.

Tonight he would proposed to her, by the waterfall, and hopefully she would say yes. A few seconds later he called in a servant to send a message to Merlin to meet him at the waterfall at midday.

* * *

Merlin dismounted her horse and walked over to the water's edge, staring at the beautiful, gleaming waterfall in front of her. She waited for Arthur, as he has instructed her. She shivered at the thought of Arthur taking control of her, being protective of her and…She calmed her thoughts, they weren't even married and she was having such…_dirty_ thoughts.

The sounds of hooves brought her completely out of her thoughts and she turned slightly so she could she Arthur as he rode up to meet her. He grinned, as did she, when their eyes met.

He dismounted his house and quickly joined Merlin by the edge of the water.

"Just as beautiful as the other day isn't it?" Merlin said her gaze leaving his to look at the waterfall.

"Yes."

He gazed at the slim dark haired woman next to him, before turning to her.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around to face him.

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur pulled out a small black box from inside his jacket. Merlin's eyes widened at this and she gasped slightly, her hand covering her mouth. Arthur smiled at her reaction and moved down until he was on one knee.

"Merlin, will you do me the absolute honour, of becoming…my wife?"

Merlin stood silent for a few seconds, trying to control the emotions rushing through her body before she finally spoke.

"Yes, nothing would make me happier."

Merlin dropped down to her knees and flung her arms around Arthur neck before bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Arthur removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

Merlin observed the ring, it was beautiful. The band itself was gold, with words, written in beautiful font, around the ring in several languages, some of which Merlin recongised, all of them meant love, which made her heart swell with happiness. There were tiny stone around the ring also, some sapphires and some rubies.

Some tears escaped her eyes and Arthur brushed them away. She smiled at him before kissing him again, more passionately than before. Moans and groans escaped them, and Merlin was pushed on to her back, Arthur pinning her down, an arm either side of her body.

Arthur pulled away, earning a whine from Merlin.

"I'm sorry, but we will have to wait."

Arthur sat up, but Merlin pulled him back down onto her chest.

"But, why?"

"One, im not having our first time on a forest floor and second, what if you get pregnant?"

"One, I don't care as long as it is with you and second, if I do get pregnant than we will have a child, we could say I got pregnant on our wedding night or shortly afterwards."

"I cant, Merlin…im sorry." He sat back up and moved off of her, allowing her to sit up.

"Its okay…Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever….lain with a woman?" Arthur blushed at her question and coughed.

"Why do you want to know?" he said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'm going to be your wife, don't I have a right to know?"

"Well, I guess…do you really want to know?"

"Is it that bad!"

"No! I've only slept with two women…."

"Was it that hard to admit? Who were these women?" Arthur blush had not left his face.

"The first was a woman whom my father, wanted me to sleep with, to ensure…I'm not quite sure what, but I think to know my way around a woman's body and to ready myself for my wife?"

Merlin nodded, her eyes curious even with a little bit of hate.

"And the other woman?"

"She was a serving girl…it was a fit of passion, we spoke no more of it afterwards."

"And how old were you when you slept with these women?"

"I was eighteen when I first slept with a woman, so it was quite a while back…"

"I cant believe I'm going to ask this as I should know, but how old are you?"

"26."

"You look a lot younger,"

"Thank, you?" she chuckled.

"It was a compliment."

"And how old are you then?"

"21."

"Really? you look older."

"I see no way of _that _being a compliment." he laughed.

"Its not a bad thing, you're mature for you age."

"You talk to me like im a teenager."

"You're only a few years older."

"Whatever, how about the other woman, how older were you and her? Was the first woman older than you?"

"You love sticking your nose in things dont you Merlin?"

"Just answer the question, Arthur!" she said in a joking fashion, and she slapped his shoulder.

"The first woman was older than me, but im not sure how old…as for the second woman it was two years ago and she was around my age maybe a year or two younger."

"You're a slut!"

"Merlin!"

"Im joking, plus I cannot speak."

"You've lain with a man?" Arthur said, hidden anger in his voice.

"Yes, just one…"

"Who was he? We're you…in a relationship?"

"His name was Aaron…we were the same age, and we were together since we were eighteen but around a year later he died in war…the night before he left, we…"

Merlin was close to tears and Arthur wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry out her tears on his chest. He kissed her forehead and stroke her back in a calming motion, waiting for her to calm down before attempting to speak to her.

Around ten minutes later Arthur could hear muffled speaking from between sniffles.

"Merlin?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For you having to deal with me like this, and for having to watch me cry over a previous lover…" before Merlin could speak again Arthur kissed her fiercely. She gasped allowing Arthur's tongue into her mouth making her moan and groan as their tongues battled for dominance.

After a few minutes Arthur pulled away and Merlin made a little sound of protest.

"Come on, we need to get back so we can ready for tonight."

"Whats happening tonight?" Merlin asked Arthur as he stood up.

"Tonight I need to make our engagement official, by proposing to you in front of the court."

"Oh."

Arthur took her hands and lead her over to his horse.

"Didn't you ride here?"

"No I walked."

"Do you want to ride with me?" Merlin smiled and blushed as she imagined the sentence without the 'with'.

"Merlin?"

"Oh…yes."

Arthur lifted her up before mounting the horse himself and making their way back to Camelot.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_Reviews:_

_Merthurfan1: _Yay! same :)

_writergirl142: _Thank you and well you will have to wait and see.

_ForeverTeamEdward13: _Thank you and I'm glad you like and think so :)

_musicnlyrics: _Thank you!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you and well I can only describe, I hope that is enough.

_Sherlockedholmes: _Ok, I'll try not too! and thank you so much! And I know, aren't they just? xx

_crazzyredhead: _Thank you, sorry the update is so late and you'll just have to wait and see how the plot unfolds!

_Fallenhope19: _Yay :)

_Journey Hates:_ Here is an update! sorry I took so long!


	5. Magical Discussions

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,398

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D **

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were greeted by King Uther when they rode into the courtyard. Merlin looked at the strong king…the idea this man was going to be her father in law soon frightened her, she was everything he despise and yet he did not know it.

"I take it the two of you had a good time." Uther said looking at the ring on Merlin's finger. She blushed and nodded looking up at her, unofficial, fiancé.

"That we did father." Arthur answered kissing her hand that Uther had been looking at. "We plan on making the official proposal this afternoon if possible and then we want to wed soon also." To be honest they had spoke nothing of this, they had only just been engaged but Merlin was more than happy to go along with what Arthur was telling Uther.

"Of course, I'll ready the court immediately, but Arthur there is something I wish to talk to you about…if I may." He said, the last part towards Merlin.

"Of course Sire, I will be in my chambers." She curtsied and Uther bowed his head.

Once Merlin was out of sight Uther turned to his Son.

"Arthur, when you marry Queen Merlin you shall become King of Cambia." Uther stated.

"That I know Father."

"And when you become King you must set a new law."

"What law Father?"

"Illegalisation of Magic, Arthur, I cannot be seen uniting with a kingdom that accepts magic." Uther said.

"Father, Cambia is Merlin's kingdom more than it is mine, I would have to talk to her about this." Arthur answered.

"You will make sure it happens Arthur, or your marriage to Queen Merlin will be cut short." And with that Uther walked away, back into the castle leaving Arthur in the courtyard slightly stunned.

* * *

Merlin sat at her vanity brushing her hair for her proposal later this afternoon. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Merlin called placing the brush back on her vanity and turning around slightly so she could see who entered her room. To her surprise it was Sir Emilio.

"Sir Emilio! You're here!" She exclaimed running up to him and hugging him.

"Yes your majesty I am, I'm sorry I couldn't ride out with you straight away." he apologised.

"That's absolutely fine Emilio! How is your wife?" Merlin asked concerned.

"She is fine, the physician said it wasn't an illness at all, she's pregnant! We are finally expecting a child." Sir Emilio said very happily.

"Oh congratulations, it is about time you two had a child, you will both make such amazing parents, when I arrive home I must also congratulate Amelia." Merlin said, now in an even more happy mood than she had been in before.

Merlin flung her arms about Sir Emilio and hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture.

"Its so good to see you, it's not normal not seeing any of my boys for more than a day!" she exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door and she pulled away from Sir Emilio and told whoever was bring the door to come in. It was Arthur.

"Merlin, I-" Arthur froze at the sight of a tall, muscular black haired man in Merlin's chambers. Merlin noting his reaction decided to introduce the two.

"Arthur, this is Sir Emilio, one of my knights from Cambia, he's only just arrived due to him being needed at home. Emilio this is prince Arthur of Camelot…my _unofficial _fiancé."

Sir Emilio stood forward and held out his hand which Arthur took and shook once.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord."

"Likewise." Arthur said. "Sir Emilio, if it is okay I would like to talk to Merlin alone."

"Of course sire." Sir Emilio responded. "Good bye your majesty." Emilio said, bowing his head to his queen before leaving.

"I'll see you later Emilio!" she shouted

Arthur closed the door behind the knights and turned around to glare at Merlin. She realised then that he was jealous.

"Oh Arthur!"

"What?"

"There is no need to be jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous!" Arthur protested.

"Emilio is a good friend of mine and a loyal knight! And for the record he was a wife and is expecting his first child."

"Good." Arthur said simply and walked over placing his hands on Merlin's hips and drawing their lips together.

"I cant wait until we have children." Arthur said against her lips and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Arthur we aren't even married yet, we are not even engaged in the eyes of the court!"

"Hm." Arthur buried his nose in her curly dark hair.

"I take it there was a reason you came here?" Merlin said.

"Hmm? Oh yes…" he trailed off.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked concerned at her fiancé's sudden mood change.

"Something my father said…" Arthur answered, trailing again once again.

"What did he say?" Merlin asked.

"He wants me to make magic illegal in your kingdom as soon as I am crowned King." Arthur admitted, turning away from Merlin.

"What!?" Merlin said panicked. "Arthur you cant do that! First of all the kingdom is mine more than it is yours, no disrespect, and secondly my kingdom is one of very few that people with magic can live in peace and harmony." _Like me. _

"I told my father that it wasn't only my kingdom but he would not listen, he said…"

"He said what…Arthur?"

"He told me our marriage would be short lived if I did not ban marriage." Arthur said, turning around to see Merlin's broken expression.

"Arthur…" Merlin couldn't speak anymore. Would Uther would only let her marry Arthur if he banned magic from her kingdom? She loved Arthur, but she couldn't betray her people, herself and her father. She had to do what was right for her kingdom.

"I think it best if we talk to your father about this matter."

Arthur nodded his agreement and they walked out of Merlin's chambers and towards the throne room.

* * *

Uther was talking to a few members of the council, ordering things to be set up for the official engagement of Merlin and Arthur when the two named before walked into the room.

"Arthur, Queen Merlin, the preparations are underway we will be ready in a few hours." Uther said gleefully.

"Father there is a matter that Merlin and myself would like to discuss with you." Uther's face soured as if he knew the matter he son was talking about, even without stating it.

"Uther." Merlin said and Uther's face lifted slightly. "Arthur has told me you wish my kingdom to have a ban on magic." Uther glared at his son.

"Yes, I…my kingdom cannot be seen uniting with one that allies itself with magic, as it is evil."

"Magic is not always evil Uther." Merlin said gently.

"Magic corrupts the soul and seeks out to make destruction as it did to my beloved Ygraine." Uther said through his teeth.

Merlin had to fight to keep her emotions and magic under control.

"Then I cannot go through with this union." Merlin nearly cried as the words left her lips and she turned to see a heartbroken expression cross Arthurs face.

"Arthur, if you could come with to my chambers." He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I guess this means you will be leaving Camelot tomorrow?" He finally said once they were back in her chambers.

Instead of answering Merlin threw herself at Arthur and kissed him fiercely and then parted leaving them both panting. Arthur then realised there were tears in Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin…"

"Arthur there cannot be a magic ban on my land, it would make me an evil, hypocrital person."

"Hypocrital?"

Merlin held out her hand and her eyes simmered a beautiful gold and suddenly a flame leaped up from Merlin's hand and formed the Pendragon dragon and the Emrys raven.

"You…you have magic." Arthur stuttered.

The flames died and Merlin's eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Yes…"

Merlin had expected him to yell or maybe even hit her but she found their lips pressed together in such passion if knocked Merlin off of her feet and onto the bed behind her.

"Mm, Arthur, what?"

"This may be the last time we ever see each other Merlin, I think we should make it memorable." Arthur bit her exposed collarbone and she moaned.

"Yes."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Oooooooh ;)

_ForeverTeamEdward13 and bluestargirl1: _Thank you!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Thank you! Aw, I'm not! But its so nice of you to say so! And you needed a story dedicated to you! You are far too kind, but im sad to say I cant promise you all hearts and flowers! xx

_writergirl142: _Im glad you do, and thank you :)

_saroura92: _*jealous* and lol, yes :)

_crazzyredhead: _Thank you! I'm so happy that you are looking forward to new chapters!

_sjt90: _Aw, thank you so much!

_BeautifulLotus: _Thank you! Here is more and maybe there will be another update soon…maybe.


	6. Welcome to Cambia

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **796

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D **

* * *

Merlin moaned as Arthur's mouth moved down to the dip of her cleavage which the dress allowed to be shown.

"A-Arthur…"

"Mmm?"

"You could still be my K-King, you know…"

Arthur pulled his face away from her chest and looked up at her.

"How? Merlin my father…"

"Arthur you are his only son and heir, if you were to come back to my kingdom and become my king Uther could do nothing about it as you are of age and if he wants his kingdom to have a king when he dies then he will have to accept you marrying me."

Arthur thought about it for a split second and then grinned at Merlin.

"I'll ride back to Cambia with you tomorrow, we can announce we are to marry and then do so."

"Yes, and now this seems more appropriate." Merlin smiled, moving her hand to cup the back of Arthurs neck and pulled him close so that they could kiss.

Arthur made quick work of removing his clothes and Merlin's dress and jewelry.

"A-Arthur, please…"

Who was he to keep a woman waiting?

* * *

Sir Emilio, Sir Lancelot, Sir William, Sir Benedict and Gwen stood by Queen Merlin's carriage waiting for her to come out of the castle and a few moments later she did with King Uther and Prince Arthur at either side of her. Merlin reached the bottom of the steps but before getting into her carriage she turned to the king.

"Goodbye your majesty, thank you for allowing me to stay here and I'm sorry we couldn't make an agreement…" She turned to Arthur. "Are you coming."

"Of course." Arthur replied and down the steps to join Merlin. Uther looked at both of them in shock.

"What? Arthur where are you going?" Uther nearly shouted.

"To Cambia with Merlin father."

"What…why?" Uther asked, nearly furious.

"If we cannot marry here than we will marry in Cambia, I shall become King there and when needed I shall become King of Camelot." Arthur said, walking closer to the carriage.

"Arthur you will not become king of a land that allows magic!" Uther said, trying to control his anger and not let it seep through his words but it was evident that his anger was there.

"Its not your decision father, it is mine." Arthur said, ignoring how angry his father was.

"You are my son and you will do as I say!"

"No father, I am of age and you cannot force me to do anything."

"Arthur just think of how this will make me look like, how others will view me and my kingdom."

"I don't care father." Arthur refused to argue any further and got into the carriage with Merlin and Gwen. Merlin's Knights mounted their horses and the carriage and themselves rode off out of Camelot and on their way to Cambia and Uther could do nothing but watch them leave.

"If Arthur is not back in a month, I will declare war on Cambia," Uther said more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

Arthur stared out of the carriage starstruck by the sight of Cambia. It was beautiful. All the castles and buildings were pure white and looked like they had only just been built. Trees were lush green, flowers ranged in colours and even the lower towns were neat, clean and smelt nice, a hell of a lot different than Camelot's lower towns, which Uther didn't care for, but Merlin obviously cared for her kingdom, all of it rich and poor Uther only cared for the rich, the people he could get money off of.

"Your kingdom is magnificent." Arthur said, breathlessly.

"Thank you." Merlin said politely. "I have people that keep my kingdom looking wonderful and in return I brought them a home for themselves and their families and pay them a reasonable amount of money."

"Do they pay tax?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but not a lot, it all depends on your job and things like that, my council decide that with my given input." Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded, his attention now on the castle as they had rode into the courtyard. The carriage stopped and Gwen got out holding the door open for the two royals.

"Welcome to Cambia Arthur." Gwen bowed. Arthur kind of liked the servants and the rest of the people addressing him by this first name.

"If you want to, I can give you a tour of the kingdom." Merlin said and then lowered her voice. "And then perhaps my bedchambers?" she winked. Arthur moved in closer to her and whispered by her ear.

"I would like that _very _much." he said and bit her lobe before pulling away.

"L-lets go see Cambia, then…" Merlin stuttered with a small blush on her face.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Next chapter enjoy! Not as long as the previous chapter but I hope you enjoy all the same! I just realised I make Uther out to be a complete d!ck, but he really is one...

Also the Knights of Cambia, Sir Emilio, Sir Lancelot, Sir William and Sir Benedict are based on real people, Lancelot and Will are obviously Will and Lancelot from Merlin, Sir Benedict is Benedict Cumberbatch *love* if you dont know who Benedict Cumberbatch then shame on you! And Sir Emilio is Cillian Murphy, who was in Inception also in the Batman movies (Batman Begins, Dark Knight, Dark Knight Rises) as Scarecrow.

Reviews:

_Josh4eva3: _I'm glad that is has! And yes he is evil…and don't worry I will! :)

_crazzyredhead: _Im glad and thank you : ) we'll see what happens in the future ;)

_ForeverTeamEdward13: _Uther is an idiot, and a hypocrite! And Arthur loves Merlin far too much to react harshly. Here is the update, enjoy!

_mellbell12123: _He really is :(

_Sherlockedholmes: _I hate him, most of the time, since he's such a hypocrite. Uther cant stop Arthur from marrying her but he can sure as hell try! Thank you and yes the goodbye ;) nothing graphic but ya know what's going on ;)

_saroura92: _Oh sorry, what are your first two languages? and Thank you.

_BeautifulLotus: _here is more here is more here is more here is more :)

_kyothefallenkit: _Yes and I don't know about the baby, we'll just wait and see! And I doubt Uther will ever change his mind about magic…

_bubzchoc: _Thank you.

_bluestargirl1: _Uther is just blind and foolish, magic is both good and bad depending on the person! But if you try and say that to him he'll throw you in jail or kill you. And they should…if it were around then…And thank you.

_sjt90: _Thank you. And maybe…

_musicnlyrics: _Oh yes ;)

_writergirl142: _He seriously does, what parent doesn't want their child to be happy? Uther. Thank you and I'm glad you did!

_XxMerlingirlxx: _Thank you I'm glad you think so, here is the update!


	7. Around Cambia and the Oak Tree

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Royal!Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **693

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes :D **

* * *

Cambia's castle sat in the middle of Cambia and was surrounded by small towns and beautiful greenery including a well kept forest. Merlin had shown Arthur around all of the towns and the people had all been very welcoming.

The children asked Arthur about his kingdom, what it was like to be a prince and about battles and swords and of course about Merlin. It made Arthur chuckle and he was glad that the children would talk to him so openly, back in Camelot the children were afraid to go near Arthur let alone talk to him.

"Arthur, come on, I want to show you the forests." Merlin said trying to pry him away from the young children. "Sorry boys and girls he's mine." Merlin said adding a fake dark chuckle at the end which made both the children and Arthur smile and laugh.

Merlin's kingdom was far better than Camelot, the townspeople and royal's talked as if there was no social class difference. Merlin was telling him that they believed, unlike in Camelot, they didn't really believe they should keep only to heir classes, just the other month a farmer and a lady married and were very happy together.

Merlin and Arthur had reached the forest and began walking through it.

"This forest looks very well kept, do people actually clean it...?" Arthur asked, not wanting to offend but he was curious.

"Yes, I pay some people to clean the forest every week." Merlin said, smiling back at him.

"Doesn't that take forever?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Not with magic, it takes a few seconds, or minutes, depends which part of the forest you're cleaning."

"Why even bother cleaning the forests?" Arthur asked.

"A lot of my people, along with myself, have magic, and we are more connected to nature than anybody else, so we like to keep it clean and healthy because then we feel the same, the state of your forests show how you feel about magic, your forests are dirty, dark and cold. Here it is warm, healthy and glowing because we welcome magic, we do not fear nor hate it." Merlin said, her gaze focused on a small oak tree in the middle of the forest with a few large rocks in front of it.

"I don't fear or hate magic." Arthur stated.

"No, your father does though and has made many of his people feel the same way, including those who once saw magic as friendly and helpful." Merlin sighed. "I do fear that Uther will come here and destroy my kingdom and my people to get you back."

"I won't let him harm you or any of your people."

"But what you really disobey your father, Arthur? He might make you choose between me and him, and I don't mean a simple choice." Arthur sighed deeply and squeezed her hand, nearest to him and decided to change the subject.

"What's with this tree, then?" Arthur asked curious to why they were not moving on.

"My parents are buried by this tree, I planted this tree when I was five years old and used my magic to help it grow into the tree it is now."

"That's beautiful...and I'm sorry..about your parents."

"Arthur." She said, sighing and turning around slightly to face Arthur. "It's not your fault they died, it was their time, their calling, time to go to Avalon." she said, looking into Arthur's eyes and tried not to cry because even though it was their time, she didn't want them to have gone, what child would want their parents to go?

"I guess it was the same with Mother." Merlin had to bite her tongue because she knew that it certainly wasn't the same, but she didn't want to tell Arthur that, she didn't want Arthur to be full of anger and rage and do something that he'd later regret.

"Yes, I guess so." she said and pulled Arthur in for a hug for a few seconds before pulling back. "Come on let's get back to Cambia, I still need to show you my chambers." she said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Finally, the next chapter is done! I know it's not all that long, but enjoy it anyway and hopefully the next one will be up early January 2013. Happy New Year guys! I hope this year treats you well! -Roma x


	8. The Council

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,099

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. Well this was a quick update, wasn't it? Well you might not get another chapter for a while because I have January exams, four of them and the first one is on the 10th which means lots of revision, luckily the next is on the 21st so you might get an update somewhere between those dates. Enjoy this chapter! Review replies at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur lay tangled in each other, their fingers entwined between them as they slowed their rapid breathing. Merlin moved her hand away from Arthur and put it on his bare chest, her head resting next to it and Arthur curled his arm around her hip.

"Tomorrow around midday, I've told the council to come for an announcement in the throne room and then the next day we shall announce to my, and soon to be our, people." Merlin said, slightly out of breath. She rested her chin on Arthur chest so she was able to look up at his face.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, do you think they will accept me, Merlin?"

"Arthur, they knew I was going to marry you any way when I got the offer from Uther, but now that they know that we love each other and you accept magic, they will most definitely accept you. My people already have, just-"

"Impress the council."

"Yes."

"I have a feeling your council will be a lot more accepting than mine."

"Then that's a good thing, if they accept you straight away or within a few days then our marriage could be as soon as a week or two!"

"A week alone is too long to wait until I have you as my wife." Arthur said and kissed Merlin's neck and moved her so that he had better access to it. She moaned before coming to her senses and continuing the conversation they were having beforehand.

"Arthur, make sure that the council know we haven't already slept together...twice, they don't even know I've had sex, they still think I'm a virgin."

"And how wrong they are, you're a whore."

"Excuse me! You've had sex more than I have!"

"Then I am also a whore, we are whores together." Merlin giggled and slapped his chest.

"Okay, now we better get to sleep, big day ahead of us tomorrow." Arthur gave her a short but passionate kiss before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day they had to rise early and Arthur had to retreat to his guest chambers before the servants came to ready him for today and Merlin's maidservants came to ready her. By the time the servants and maidservant had finished with Arthur and Merlin they looked as though they could be Gods, they looked like a legendary King and Queen. The first time they saw each other that morning was outside the throne rooms doors.

"Merlin...you look, even more stunning than you usually do, and...are you wearing make-up? And jewellery?" Merlin sighed heavily.

"They always make me wear jewellery and make-up for occasions like these, I hate it."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I guess you don't look that bad..." He chuckled looking down at the ground.

"Thank you Merlin."

"Arthur you look stunning, very handsome, very...kingly." She said with a blush and a servant behind her made a noise which she guessed was to grab her attention.

"Yes?" Merlin said turning to the young boy.

"The council is ready for you my Queen." he said quietly, but Merlin heard. She turned back to Arthur and breathed in deep.

"Well lets go."

They entered the throne room and the council sat at their seats along the long old wooden table. Men and women of a wide variety of ages filled the council and only two seats remained, two, next to each other at the top end of the table, reserved for the King and Queen or the Royal and their consent.

Merlin smiled at Arthur and signalled for him to walk to the top of the table. Merlin and Arthur sat down in the King and Queen's seats and awaited the council to speak. An elderly man, one of the oldest, spoke first.

"First of all myself and the others, as the council of Cambia, would like to welcome you, Prince Arthur, to our kingdom."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Montgomery."

"Thank you Montgomery, Merlin has showed me around the kingdom, it is very beautiful, far more beautiful than my father's if I must speak the truth."

"Yes, your father's kingdom is..."

"Corrupt? I agree, I wasn't around before...he banned magic, but many people say the kingdom was much peaceful and happy before, but many people don't talk about it because of what my father might do to them."

"You are a different man to your father Arthur Pendragon, a better man."

"Thank you, Montgomery." The old man smiled.

"Well, Prince Arthur, myself and the council don't have much to say or ask you, you seem as though you will be a fine King to Cambia and an excellent husband to our Queen Merlin." the old man looked around the table, silently asking every member of the council if they had anything to ask the young Pendragon. A young woman, a few years older than Merlin spoke up.

"Prince Arthur, what doe your father think of the two of you marrying? When Merlin announced she was accepting Uther's offer, she said she would be marrying you in Camelot and then returning, why has this been changed."

"Well-" Arthur began but was interrupted by Merlin.

"Uther doesn't accept magic, obviously, and told Arthur the first thing he wanted him to do when he became King of Cambia was illegalise magic, and Arthur said he wasn't going to, as it is more my kingdom than it is his, and Uther terminated our deal. Me and Arthur still wanted to marry, so he decided to come here, so we could marry." Another woman, an elderly woman, spoke up, question aimed at both of them.

"Does Uther know the two of you are marrying here."

"Arthur did inform him." Merlin replied. "But I don't think he is too happy with the deal."

"Well we are more than happy to accept your marriage, Queen Merlin." Montgomery said. "But if this brings a war onto our kingdom..."

"Montgomery." Merlin said sternly. "We have an army of men and magic, half of our army could defeat Uther's, because we had magic." Montgomery nodded and questioned his Queen no further.

"Well in that case, congratulations, Merlin, Arthur, you will have to announce your engagement to the people, and then a week tomorrow you will be married in this throne room."

"Thank you." Both Merlin and Arthur said with big grins on their faces. The two turned to each other to share a brief kiss.

"Well Arthur, 8 days, do you think you can wait that long?"

"I guess...if it's you I'm waiting for." He said before sharing another kiss with Merlin.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**MegamiTenshiHime: **Here is an update, although my updates aren't always often, sorry!

**ForeverEdward13: **Thank you, here is an early update for once!

**bubzchoc: **Thank you!

**musicnlyrics: **You're welcome and thank you very much! :)


	9. Wedding Plans

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **876

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. ALSO – I can't believe that this story has 82 reviews, almost 14,000 views, 76 Favourites and 151 alerts! Thank you so much guys! I wasn't going to update again but...I was a day behind myself so here! Next chapter will not come until between the 10th and 21st of January, so DON'T ASK ME TO UPDATE SOON PLEASE! **

* * *

The next day Merlin had sent a few servants out the gather the people in the main square for Merlin and Arthur's engagement announcement. Both Merlin and Arthur had been dressed up again, much like yesterday and stood on the balcony looking over their people in the main square like Gods looking down at a planet.

Merlin looked to her side at Arthur, who was looking, actually, very nervous. She took his hand and squeezed it, changing the direction of his gaze from the crowd to his now, fiancée.

"It'll be okay Arthur, my people already love you, all we have to do is announce our engagement and that's it, we can marry in a week." Arthur smiled at her.

"About that Merlin, I know the council want us to marry in the throne room..." Merlin became very confused.

"Arthur...what?"

"Why don't we have our wedding in the forest? Maybe even by the oak tree that you planted and where your parents are buried?" Merlin was speechless and her jaw dropped a little leaving her mouth open, she regained speech quickly though, she still had to talk to her people after all.

"You want to do that, for me?" She said, her voice quiet and her eyes threatening to spill tears of happiness and awe.

"Yes of course." He said cupping her cheek and thumbing it. She lifted her hand up to his and gave him a smile.

"Let's announce the engagement to the people and then I shall gather the council for a meeting." Arthur nodded and Merlin turned and walked over to the edge of the balcony and Arthur followed behind her.

"People of Cambia." Merlin addressed her people and they all became quiet, waiting for what their Queen had to say. "Myself and Prince Arthur of Camelot." she gestured to her side and gave Arthur a small smile. "Are engaged and to be married one week today." The crowd erupted into cheers and chants of 'kiss her' sounded out.

Arthur was surprised by the openness of the people and how happy they were, an announcement like the Merlin had made, in Camelot, would not have responded so well, a round of applause and that would be it. Arthur acknowledged the crowds wishes and cupped Merlin's face giving her a sweet kiss before turning back to the cheering crowd of people.

* * *

Around an hour later, the council was sat at their table, with the Queen and Future King sat at the top end of the table, awaiting what the two had to say.

"My Queen, may I ask why we have been called here? I take it the people reacted well to the news of your engagement?" an old man asked.

"Yes, Fendrel, they well very happy with out news, that is not why I called you here."

"Then why, milady?" A young woman, Isabel, asked.

"Well I know the court wish for me to marry in the throne room in front of the council and some other members of the court but Arthur has suggested to me an idea that just seems too amazing not to do." She said placing her hand above Arthur's on the table.

"And what is that, Merlin?" Muriel, an elderly woman of the court asked, and Merlin smiled, she liked when people called her by her first name and Muriel was one of the only people that did.

"He suggested we get married in the forests, by the old oak tree I planted when I was very young and where my parents are lain to rest, and I thought it was a beautiful idea...maybe we could have the townspeople there, I do like to involve my people."

The council all looked around before nodding to each other and Montgomery spoke up.

"My Queen, I think that is an excellent idea, I will have people ready for your marriage, milady." he said and she replied with a gracious thank you.

"I will have the dress maker and tailor have our wedding outfits ready." Muriel informed.

"And I send a messenger around the town informing then the time and date of the wedding and that they are all invited." said Victoria, the youngest woman in the council and a very powerful sorceress. "I will also make sure that your wedding day is clear blue skies and sunshine." she smiled brightly.

"Thank you Victoria."

"Wait...you can do that, control the weather?" Arthur asked confused and both Merlin and Victoria laughed.

"Arthur." Merlin said, still laughing slightly. "People who possess magic, are connected to nature, we ask it if it will make it rain or not, it won't always listen but because of what we did and still do to the forest, most of the time nature is on our side."

"Oh..." Merlin kissed Arthur quickly.

"Council dismissed," Merlin called and the people began to leave the room. She turned to her fiancée and whispered into his ear.

"Come on, let's go back to my chambers, We don't have to wake early and I can say we are not to bes disturbed, although we will be in different rooms."

"Oh, yes, of course, different rooms." The two grinned at each other and then left the room like the rest of the council.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**MegumiTenshiHime: **Aha, the next chapter..maybe~

**drawandpaint: **Not every member of Camelot would go to war, only the soldiers that Uther would have sent, and Merlin would only attack those that attack her and her kingdom and I think that Arthur would understand that. As for Uther, he would never change his mind about Merlin, not that I see anyway, they would only use magic to protect themselves and if Uther had a clear head about this sort of thing I'm sure he would understand.

**Bubzchoc: **Thank you!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Soon enough?


	10. A Few Days To Go

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **391

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 88 Reviews, 17,000+ views, 89 favourites and 176 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much. I know this update is a month late, but I have been very busy but now is Half term, so there might be another update next week. This is only a short chapter but the next chapter...IS THE WEDDING! And that will take a while to write...and it will be a long chapter...**

* * *

Merlin groaned as a sun ray hit her face. She tried to moved her muscles but groaned again when she felt an ache through all her muscles. She had spent the last five days arranging her wedding with Arthur and her members of the court.

"Morning." a voice next to her said. Merlin's eyes flickered open at the familiar voice and saw the familiar blue eyes of Arthur in front of her.

"Good morning." Merlin said, smiling at her fiancée and moved closer to him so they could snuggle.

"Are you okay? You were groaning."

"I'm fine, just all this wedding planning is so tiring, I'll be glad when it's all over and we're married, that's all I want."

"I agree, but imagine our wedding day, it will be fantastic, and you will look so very beautiful, well, more than you do usually."

"Oh you mushy bastard." Merlin laughed and the two shared a lazy slow kiss.

"I should get up, people will be in my chambers to dress me and take me to breakfast." Arthur said.

Merlin 'hmmed' and lazily ran her finger around Arthur's bare chest, making small shapes.

"Yeah...well I'll see you at breakfast then." she grinned up at Arthur.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and several other members of the court were gathered around the table eating the breakfast that the servants had laid out for them.

"Merlin, what is on the to do list for our wedding planning today?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked down the table at the other members of her court.

"There isn't anything left to do, apart from the wedding dress fitting."

"Oh!" Merlin's face brightened. "I haven't even got to see it yet, oh this will be fantastic!" She turned towards Arthur. "Sorry you can't come."

"Why?" Arthur asked confused.

"It's tradition...you can't see me in my wedding dress, I don't know why...but anyway I want it to be a surprise!" Merlin said with a big grin on her face and then she turned back to everyone else at the table. "Well, After today there is only one more day until me and Arthur become husband and wife." Merlin turned to Arthur once again and the two smiled at each other, wanting nothing more for today and tomorrow to go quickly so they could have their wedding and become man and wife.


	11. The Wedding

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **2,249

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 94 Reviews, 18,000+ views, 94 favourites and 184 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views!**

**OH LOOK! A quick update and a long chapter! :O Also the Wedding, don't worry there will be more chapters after this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin, stop fidgeting!" Gwen complained as Merlin moved, again. Merlin sighed and stood sill, allowing Gwen to finish fitting the dress around her waist, along with several other maids.

Merlin's dress was pure white and made of the softest materials in the kingdom, the dress also had small amounts of red, gold, blue and silver, the colours of their kingdom. Blue and silver jewels decorated the top part of her dress across her chest and red and gold jewels decorated the hem of the dress. The dress fit her figure well, showing her well shaped body, the dress sticking out slightly at the hips making them look bigger. The dress was sleeveless the strap of white silk across the top of her chest where the blue and silver jewels were encrusted on.

"Oh." Gwen clasped her hands over her mouth. "You look beautiful."

Merlin flushed and spun around to face the mirror, she really did look beautiful and she loved her dress and hoped Arthur loved it as well.

"Now, come on we have to do your hair and make up." Gwen said and ushered her to her vanity and Merlin groaned, she hated her make up on, but it was her wedding day...she had to make an exception.

"Amelia, can you hand me the comb and brush?" Gwen asked the red headed woman in the room and Merlin spun around.

"Amelia!"

"Hello, Merlin." the woman smiled and handed the comb and brush to Gwen who took them and began running the brush through Merlin's black silky hair.

"How have you been? Oh, and congratulations on the baby by the way." Merlin winked at Amelia. "Emilio told me." Amelia smiled fondly at the mention of her husband.

"Yes, Thank you Merlin, both me and Emilio are very excited to become parents, Emilio hasn't stopped talking about it, I am pretty sure everyone in the kingdom knows that I am pregnant."

"Oh, he's just excited that he is going to be a father!" Merlin said grinning and then gritted her teeth as Gwen found a knot in her hair.

"I guess, I just don't know if I can put up with another six months of this."

"Oh, I'm sure you can, just imagine the baby and how happy you will be when he or she arrives." Merlin told her and Amelia smiled and picked up a few pins and handed them to Guinevere who was trying to tame Merlin's hair into a beautiful bun, allowing a few strands of hair to fall at the front of her head, cupping her pale face which was now being coated in a thin layer of thin make up, power, mascara and a little bit of eye liner and lip gloss to add colour to her face.

Her make up was finished and the pins had been put into her hair to stop it from falling out. Merlin looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe she was actually looking at herself. Sure she had on make up before and had her hair done nicely before, but she had never looked this beautiful.

"Oh Gwen, you're a miracle worker, I looked beautiful."

"You always look beautiful Merlin, I just added more beauty."

"Shut up." Merlin grinned as she playfully slapped Gwen's side.

"Come on, we have half an hour before the wedding and we need to get you to the forest."

* * *

Arthur stood in his guest chambers, servants walking around him, checking his chain mail and making sure his cloak would not get in his way during the wedding. When all his clothes and armour was on, a young serving boy placed Arthur's crown on his head.

During the ceremony Arthur would also be announced King of Cambia and be crowned with the King's old crown and his Prince crown would be kept in his and Merlin's chambers for when he was needed in Camelot. The chambers Merlin and Arthur would be living in were currently being prepared for their 'wedding night'.

That made Arthur grin. Although the two had already 'consummated' their relationship, this would be their first time as man and wife and now it wouldn't matter if they ran the risk of pregnancy as Merlin would have to have children, as heirs to her Cambia and Camelot, meaning she would have to have at least two sons, although Arthur wanted more than just two children and he was sure Merlin wouldn't mind, as long as they talked about it first.

"Sire?" a low male voice said from behind him. Arthur turned around to one of Merlin's knights, Sir Benedict.

"Yes, Sir Benedict?" Arthur asked whilst a servant behind him adjusted his prince crown and flatten down his hair.

"The forest has been prepared for the wedding ceremony and you are needed there as Queen Merlin shall be there in the next half hour." Sir Benedict said and Arthur nodded.

"Thank you Sir Benedict, I shall make my way there." Sir Benedict nodded before leaving the chambers.

Arthur breathed in deeply and close his eyes calming his nervousness and excitement for the day. When he had calmed himself down he made his way out of the room with the servants behind him and they guided him to the forest.

* * *

Merlin had been told to wait in her chambers as Arthur was taking some horses to ride out to the forests and Merlin and Arthur weren't allowed to see each other so she had to wait as Arthur rode off and servants and maids brought around her carriage and the horses that were going to pull it.

"Merlin?" Sefa, a young serving girl said from the door to Merlin's chambers.

"Yes, Sefa?"

"Prince Arthur has arrived at the forest and the carriage is here for you."

"Thank you Sefa." Merlin said as she stood up and Gwen flattened down the dress before walking out of the room with her and down to the carriage waiting outside.

Gwen, Merlin and Sefa all sat inside the carriage and the man taming the horses lead them into a steady gallop. Merlin stared out of one of the carriage windows and out at her city. She was very nervous. Although she was very much looking forward to this day and making Arthur her husband and King she did worry about a lot of things.

Whether she would be a good wife or not, how different things would be now she would be married and would be ruling alongside someone else, children, being a mother, how being pregnant and being a mother would affect her life and duty of being Queen of Cambia.

She jumped when she felt a cool hand touch hers. She looked up into the worried brown eyes of her handmaiden Guinevere and sighed.

"I'm fine, Gwen."

"No you're not, you're worrying."

"Of course I'm worrying." Merlin sighed and pulled her hand away, returning her gaze to outside of the carriage.

"Everything will be fine Merlin, trust me."

"I'm going to mess up my wedding..." she grumbled.

"Oh, Merlin, shush, you will not. You will have a wonderful beautiful wedding." Gwen reassured.

"Oh I hope so." Merlin replied.

* * *

Arthur stood right by the old oak tree and near Montgomery, who was doing the ceremony and would be announcing them man and wife as well as Arthur, King of Cambia. Arthur himself was still very nervous and had to force and remind himself to breathe on occasion.

"There is no need to worry Arthur." Montgomery said.

"I know, I just...I don't know why I'm so worried." Arthur said and Montgomery chuckled.

"Don't worry Arthur, I was the same on my wedding day, everyone is nervous but it turns out to be one of the best days of your life." Montgomery said, and Arthur was calmed, he wanted to ask about Montgomery's wife, he had never seen him with a woman, or anyone really besides the council, but he couldn't as the many people standing behind him turned and gasped making him do also.

Merlin had arrived. And she looked stunning...no, better than stunning, Arthur couldn't think of the word or any word that could describe how Merlin looked. Merlin, feeling all the eyes on her, especially Arthur's flushed, her painted cheeks turning a dark pink.

She turned to her left where Sefa was stood holding a cushion which itself held her crown, the crown of the Queen of Cambia, the crown which belonged to the King, last worn by her late father was being held by a serving boy on the left side of Montgomery. Merlin took the crown off the pillow and another maid took the cushion off of Sefa, who then placed the crown gently on Merlin's head, trying not to mess up the wonderful work Gwen had done with the Queen's hair.

Merlin then made her way up the make shift aisle, just as her elderly serving maids had taught her and soon she was stood by her soon to be husband. The two smiled at each and Arthur mouthed 'You look beautiful' causing her to flush a deeper pink, almost red, and she looked up at him through her eyelashes and mouthed 'Thank you.' the two then turned to Montgomery, their hands still joined.

"We are gathered here today to join together Queen Merlin Emrys of Cambia and Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. We will now join the two together through an ancient bonding ceremony, hand fasting" Montgomery began, he turned to the serving boy to his right who was holding four long pieces of soft ribbon, dark blue and silver to represent Merlin and Cambia, dark red and gold to represent Arthur and Camelot.

"Queen Merlin and Prince Arthur, I ask you to turn and look into each other's eyes and hold hands." The two did as he said and the blue eyes lovers stared into the opposites eyes and pale hands were cradled in tan. "Will you honour and respect one another and seek to never break that honour."

"We will." Merlin and Arthur said in unison. Montgomery draped the first ribbon, the blue ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made, will you share each others pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will." Merlin and Arthur replied. Montgomery then draped the second ribbon, the red ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each other, so that your spirits may grow in this unison?"

"We will." Montgomery draped the third ribbon, the silver ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made. Will you share each others laughter, and look for the brightness and positive in each other?"

"We will." Montgomery draped the fourth ribbon, the gold ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made. Queen Merlin and Prince Arthur, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust, above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." Montgomery smiled at the two and then completed the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Arthur and Merlin grinned and leaned in close to each other and shared their first kiss as man and wife and the people behind them went wild with cheers and clapping. After the two separate from each other the crowd silenced as the second part of this ceremony began, the crowing of Arthur as King of Cambia.

Merlin moved away from Arthur and around to where Montgomery stood, as Queen of Cambia she wanted to take this honour to crown her husband as the King. She turned to the serving boy who held the King of Cambia's crown, she took if off the cushion and Arthur knelt before her, allowing Merlin to hold the crown just a few centimetres above his head.

"Arthur Pendragon, do you solemnly to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues, customs and laws laid down by my forebears as if they were your own?"

"I do."

"And you shall not change them unless seeking council from the Queen and her own"?

"Yes, your majesty."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"And do you swear your allegiance to the kingdom of Cambia, now and for as long as you shall live."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Then by the power vested in me, I crown you Arthur Pendragon, King of Cambia!" she grinned almost madly and placed the crown atop of his golden head. Arthur stood and him and Merlin shared a kiss before he joined her side and they stop hand in hand in front of their council and many other people from their kingdom.

"Long Live the King!" Merlin shouted and it sounded out as the people around them continued it.

The crowds then split into pairs and people began dancing whilst people came around to where Merlin and Arthur were standing and began playing instruments and Arthur held his hand out.

"So, Merlin Pendragon, care to dance?"

"Oh, my King, it would be an honour!"


	12. Honeymoon?

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **709

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 103 Reviews, 19,000+ views, 95 favourites and 184 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! **

* * *

Merlin sighed happily and stretched out her aching muscles from last nights...consummating. She sighed again when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her naked waist.

"Hmm, good morning my gorgeous wife." Arthur mumbled against the teeth marks on Merlin's neck from last night.

"And good morning to you my handsome husband." she grinned and turned onto her side and hugged her husband and they kissed.

"We will have to get up soon you know." Merlin stated.

"Don't we get a honeymoon?" Arthur whined and Merlin laughed.

"We're not that lucky, especially not at this time." Merlin said and he eyes darkened slightly.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Arthur said pushing himself up on his elbow.

"Just before I got the offer from Uther to marry you, a neighbouring kingdom had declared war on Cambia and we lost a lot of land and people, Cambia used to be bigger. They calmed off their attack but they will strike again, I don't know when."

"Why did they declare war on Cambia?"

"Because they thought my kingdom was weak, because there was no king, hence why I took up Uther's offer and now I realise that it was the best decision I have ever made." Merlin said with a smile, lacing their fingers together.

"It was definitely was." They lay in silence for a few minutes before Arthur spoke up again. "How will you know if they have cancelled the war against Cambia?"

"My council are waiting on the word and as soon as they know they will tell me."

"Any word from...my father?"

"None so far, which worries me, what if he is planning something?"

"If he is, then I will do something about it Merlin, I won't have your life and the lives of your people at risk, also I am his only son and heir, if he harms you or the kingdom he will have to do the same to me and if he does that, he loses the heir to the throne of Camelot and his kingdom will fall."

"You'd do that for me?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, you're my wife and I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin and Arthur shared a quick kiss before hearing a knock at the doors to their chambers.

"Merlin, Arthur, are you decent?" Asked Gwen, the servant and close personal friend of Merlin.

"Yes, Gwen, come in." Merlin called out and Gwen opened the doors and walked in, glad to see that the bed sheets covered their naked bodies.

"I have some news from the council."

"And?"

"Well there is good news and there is bad news." Gwen said nervously.

"Let's hear the good news first." Arthur said.

"King Marion has called off the war on Cambia."

"That's great!" Merlin exclaimed.

"The bad news is that Camelot has declared war on Cambia." Gwen said, biting her lip.

"I knew this was going to happen." Arthur sighed.

"I'll leave the two of you alone, I'll tell the council you know and I'll tell no one to disturb the two of you, let you have some time alone as a newly marriage couple." Gwen smiled before leaving the two alone.

"Don't worry Merlin, I will stay true to my word, I will not let any harm come to you or your kingdom." he said, grasping Merlin's small hands in his larger ones.

"I know you will Arthur but I really don't like coming between you, your father and your kingdom."

"Merlin, you are my wife and Cambia is more my kingdom now than it is Camelot, I live here, I am king, I am only a prince in Camelot."

"True, but your father will think differently, Camelot's royal family blood runs through your veins, Cambia's does not."

"It doesn't matter."

Merlin sighed, she didn't want to argue with Arthur and she knew he was stubborn and he wouldn't be able to make him change his mind. She smiled instead, deciding to change the subject and make the most of their day alone together.

"Well, seeing as were all alone today, we may as well make the most of it." Arthur grinned at her and climbed over pinning her to the soft mattress.

"That we should." he said as he claimed her mouth.


	13. Back to Camelot

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,156

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 109 Reviews, 20,000+ views, 96 favourites and 184 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! I just realised that my story has reached over 100 reviews, thank you, it is also my most reviewed and alert-ed story! **

* * *

The next morning after the two shared a bath and were fully dressed they made their way to the council room to talk about the current problems that Cambia faced.

"News came early yesterday morning after the news that you and King Arthur had married." Arthur and Merlin both grinned at Arthur's new title.

"New travels fast." Merlin smiled and Montgomery nodded.

"Unfortunately It does your majesty."

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Merlin asked her council openly.

"We will have to fight back against Camelot, or before they reached us we could try and talk to King Uther?" Victoria asked the council.

"It is a good idea, we could try get him to speak to Queen Merlin." Montgomery answered.

"Or I could speak to him." Arthur said. "He is my father, after all."

"Arthur, do you think this is a good idea?" Merlin asked him worried.

"Yes Merlin, I do, I am his son, he is more likely to listen to me." Arthur answered her.

"Okay, when will you ride out for Camelot?"

"As soon as possible, today, If it is okay with you."

"Yes of course, just leave before it gets too dark, I really don't want you get ambushed."

"I am a big man Merlin, I can look after myself."

"Still, it would help me sleep better."

"Okay then."

"Victoria, can you have some servants ready a horse for Prince Arthur."

"Of course my lady." Victoria nodded and made her way out of the council room.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stood outside of the palace next to the horse that Arthur would be riding on to get to Camelot. It would take a few days to get to Camelot and back and then there would be the days Arthur would be staying at Camelot, so they might not see each other for over a week.

"I'll miss you Arthur, I hate the fact you'll be away from me for so long, only a few days after we got married."

"I'll miss you too Merlin, I will be as fast as I can, I promise everything will be okay."

"You better be true to your word Arthur."

The two shared a tight hug and a deep kiss.

"I better be going, if you want me to be back quickly." Merlin quickly kissed him again before walking off and allowing Arthur to mount his horse. The servants quickly made sure that every thing was on tightly on the horse and that his saddle wouldn't fall off when he was riding the horse.

Arthur looked around once at his wife who blew him a kiss before riding off. Merlin sighed deeply hoping everything would be okay and that her husband would be back soon.

* * *

Arthur had been riding back to Camelot all day and as it was getting almost too dark to see he decided to stop and make camp. He collected wood and began a fire and made himself something to eat and laid out his bed, lying down and looked at the stars above his head, smiling to himself, knowing that Merlin was also looking at these stars, hoping he was safe.

* * *

"Merlin? The bed is made." Sefa called from the bed over to Merlin who was stood by the window looking up at the night sky. Sefa sighed and walked over to her Queen.

"Merlin, Arthur will be fine and he'll be back before you know it."

"He's been going less than half a day and I'm bored out my mind and I miss him, it's so unfair that he had to leave so soon after we got married."

"I know, but Merlin once he comes back everything will be fine and sorted out and you two can live happily as King and Queen and have many children." Merlin smiled at Sefa's words and turned away from the window.

"Yeah, everything will be fine." she said as she climbed into her bed and pulled the various blankets over herself.

"Plus," Sefa said. "You've lived without Arthur for many years, you can handle a week."

"I guess, just don't have a go at me if I start to get annoying."

"You, my Queen, could _never _be annoying!" Sefa smirked before leaving a glaring Merlin behind to sleep.

* * *

Arthur set off to Camelot as soon as it was light, to make sure he got to Camelot with enough time to talk and persuade his father out of declaring war against his and his wife's kingdom. Having set off as early as he could yesterday he had gotten far and would be in Camelot in a short while.

As soon as he rode through the gates of Camelot he was halted by several of his father's men including Sir Leon and Sir Percival.

"Arthur!" Leon exclaimed, shocked to see the prince.

"Leon, what is all of this?" Your father has ordered you to be taken to him when you arrived back into Camelot.

"Good, I need to see him." Arthur said as he dismounted his horse and walked away to the castle with Leon and Percival and the several other knights who were with them.

"How dare you marry that woman when I told you not too!" Uther shouted at the top of his voice when it was only him and Arthur in the throne room.

"I married her because I love her, I'd marry her if you had told me so or not, I don't think you understand why people get married father."

"People get married because they love each other, Prince's married to form allies with other kingdoms and to protect the people who marry out of love."

"Does my happiness not matter to you?"

"Of course it does Arthur!"

"Then why were you so against me marrying Merlin, I love her!"

"She is a sorceress!" Uther shouted.

"I don't care, why does that make her any different to you or me!?"

"She is evil!"

"No she isn't."

"Arthur she has used her magic on you! You do not love her, you only think you do!"

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I love her and that I am not under any type of spell!"

"I'm sorry I can not have you return to Camelot, our army will take Cambia and capture Merlin and force her to return you back to your normal self, if she refuses too then she will die, that way the spell will be broken."

"You will not lay a hand on her." Arthur said his face red with anger as he stormed over to his father.

"Guards!" Uther shouted and four came into the throne room. "Take my son to the dungeons and do not allow him out until I say so, allow no one to see him."

"Father you can't do this." Arthur yelled.

"Yes, I can."

* * *

**A.N/ I now take story requests, if you have one send it to me over PM, I have over 50+ story ideas rattling around in my head, if anyone is interested, again just PM me, thanks! **


	14. Leon

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **965

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 115 Reviews, 21,000+ views, 98 favourites and 184 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views!**

**A.N2 - TAKING STORY REQUESTS, PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO WHILST I AM STUCK ON MY OTHER STORIES.**

* * *

Arthur had been thrown into a jail cell at his father's orders and was crouched in a corner far away from the bars that kept him from running back to Cambia to stop his father's men from hurting his wife.

"Arthur?" Leon's voice came from the other side of the bars.

"Leon?"

"How are you?" Leon asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine." Arthur replied shortly.

"Congratulations, by the way, I know now is not the best time..." Arthur laughed.

"Thank you Leon, if would be so much better if I could just return to my wife." Arthur sighed and Leon nodded.

"You really love her?" Leon asked.

"Did my father send you down here to question me?" Arthur asked.

"No!" Leo exclaimed. "I really am just curious." Arthur sighed and answered Leon's earlier question.

"Yes I do, I truly do, Merlin may be magic but she hasn't put a spell on me, not all people who have magic are evil, Leon."

"I know Arthur." Arthur could tell Leon was not lying and it made him curious.

"How come you agree with me, I thought both of your parents despised magic users?"

"They did, It doesn't mean I have to be like them, I can make my own decisions." the two sat in silence for a few moments before a grin spread over Arthur's face.

"Who is she?"

"What?" Leon asked, obviously faking confusion.

"Don't lie to your prince, Leon, who is this woman who has changed your mind about magic?" Leo looked away for a few seconds and then looked back.

"Her name is Anna..."

"Go on."

"She and I met in the lower town one day on a patrol I was leading, we were looking around the lower town for a sorcerer that had been spotted and I noticed that she was injured, I thought the sorcerer had attacked her so I helped her on her way to Gaius...later I found out she was actually the sorcerer..."

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

"I caught her by accident, she was lighting some candles with magic and we both saw each other...at first I felt angry that she was a sorcerer and that she had betrayed me...but she was nice and she would never hurt anyone...It was then that I started thinking that magic wasn't evil and how wrong I have been for all of my life." Leon admitted.

"And where is Anna now?

"I didn't want her to caught and have Uther kill her...so I told her she needed to get out of Camelot and she left, I'm not sure where or if she is even still alive, I haven't seen her in almost a year." Leon said, facing away from Arthur who could tell this was hard to talk about, Leon truly loved this woman and they couldn't be together.

"Did you make your feelings known?" Arthur asked and Leon turned around giving him a look of confusion.

"My feelings?"

"Leon, you loved her, it's obvious, did you tell her?"

"We made our feelings known to each other, yes, we both felt the same way...but she had to leave, I didn't want her dead." Arthur nodded in understanding before walking as close as he could to the bars and ushering Leon to do the same.

"Leon, you need to help me break out of here, my father is going to destroy Cambia and my wife along with it, I promise I would protect her, Leon, and you need to help me." Arthur begged in hushed tones and Leon looked behind him to make sure none of the guards on duty were listening in on their conversation.

"Arthur, your father would kill me...literally."

"Then come with me to Cambia, you can help us and you never know, Anna might be in Cambia." Leon's eyes brightened at this.

"What makes you think that Anna could be in Cambia?"

"Cambia is the only kingdom that permits magic, Anna has been away for a year, in all that time don't you think that she would have found Cambia?" Arthur reasoned and Leon nodded.

"I will break you out at midnight when the guards change and I will have horses waiting so we can ride to Cambia."

"Thank you Leon."

* * *

Leon was true to his word and just as the guards left before the new guards came at Midnight, Leon appeared with a set of keys to the cell which held the Prince.

"The horses are waiting for us outside, we have to be quick." Leon said and Arthur nodded. Once the cell was open Arthur ran out and Leon followed him into the court yard to the horses, without trying to be caught as they did so. When they mounted their horses, bells rang out, signalling everyone that someone had escaped the jail cells. Leon and Arthur looked at each other in panic.

"Come on, let's go before someone sees us." Arthur said and the two rode off out of Camelot and on their way to Cambia.

* * *

Merlin sat on her bed, playing with her ebony hair. The last three days had been a bore without Arthur and she missed him terribly, she only hope that things would go well with his father and that he would return soon but she knew that a stubborn man like Uther would take a lot of convincing even if it was his own flesh and blood that was trying to do the convincing.

Merlin flopped backwards onto her huge king sized beg, how she missed Arthur laying beside her and waking up with someone there, instead of waking up on her own. She would just have to hope that her husband would be home soon and with good news instead of bad.


	15. Back in Cambia

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,030

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 121 Reviews, 22,000+ views, 101 favourites and 186 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! Over 100 favourites!**

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

"Where is he!?" Uther growled at the guards and knights standing before him in the court room.

"He escaped, my lord." One of the guards answered the angry king.

"How!?"

"We believe that he escaped whilst the guards were changing...and he had help, we do not know who though, your majesty." Another guard answered the king.

"He's probably gone back to Cambia." The man growled and turned away from the knights and guards. "Find me the person who helped my son escape the dungeons and send out a patrol to search for Arthur, he could not have gone far."

"Yes your majesty." All the guards and knights said before exiting the court room and leaving the king alone in the room running his hands through his greying hair in anger.

* * *

Leon and Arthur had got very far away from Camelot in the few hours they had been riding, but they needed to stop and rest and not just them but their horses also.

Leon got to work on setting out the make shifts bed they would be sleeping in tonight. When they were finished and Leon was happy that they would be comfortable enough to provide them a good sleep so they would have plenty of energy to ride the rest of Cambia, he turned to tell Arthur. Arthur was distracted, sat on a large broken branch looking up at the starry night sky.

"Arthur?" Leon called to his friend and it took Arthur a minute or so to respond.

"Yes?"

"The beds are made, we better go to sleep soon or we won't reach Cambia by tomorrow." Arthur nodded and made his way over to his bed whilst Leon made his way to his own, and within the next few minutes the two were fast asleep.

* * *

The patrol Uther had sent out a few hours ago had returned and with news that did not please the King.

"Sire, we have searched for miles and there is no sign of the prince anywhere." A nervous knight told the king.

"What about the person who helped my son escape, have you found them?" The king said, trying to calm his anger.

"No, sire, no sign of the person who helped Prince Arthur out of the dungeons." A guard said with his head lowered.

The King nodded slowly, his mind elsewhere. He turned to the knight on his side.

"What about our army, how far are we away from Queen Merlin's kingdom?"

"A days ride."

"Good, it gives Arthur enough time to reach Cambia."

"Sire, I don't mean to be disrespectful." A young knight said and received a glare from the king. "But how is that a good thing." The King grinned.

"If Arthur doesn't do as I say, he'll learn the hard way, I'll destroy his kingdom and his wife while he stands by and watches."

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin!" Gwen shouted, running in the Queen's chambers late at night.

"Jesus Gwen, knock before you enter, you scared me to death!" Merlin exclaimed at her friend.

"Merlin, it's Arthur."

"What about him?" Merlin asked concerned for her husband's well being.

"He's returned!" Gwen said with a smile on her face and Merlin's eyes brightened. "He's also brought with him a knight of Camelot."

"Where is he?" Merlin squeaked out, excited that her husband was home.

"In the court yard with the knight." Gwen said and a few seconds later Merlin rushed passed her and into the court yard, Gwen ran after he trying to keep up.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out as she reached the steps and quickly made her way down them. Arthur had only just turned around after hearing his wife's voice when she threw herself at him in a hug, which he returned, gripping her tightly after not holding her for almost five days. They pulled apart to share a short but passionate kiss.

"I've missed you." Merlin said grinning up at him.

"And I've missed you." He said.

The two stared at each for a long while before a cough brought their gazes to their left and to the knight Arthur had brought with him to Cambia.

"Oh, sorry, Merlin, this is Sir Leon, Leon this is my wife Queen Merlin Pendragon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Please just call me Merlin, Leon, and it's nice to meet you as well." She smiled at the kind knight before turning back to her husband. "So how did things go in Camelot?" she asked and both of the men's faces darkened and Merlin knew they had nothing but bad news to tell her.

"What is it?" Merlin sighed and pulled herself away from her husband to look at him better.

"My father wouldn't be convinced, he has nothing but bad things planned to do to Cambia, when I tried to make him change his mind he threw me into the dungeons."

"How did you get out?" Merlin asked and Arthur pointed to his side at Leon.

"Thank you Leon." Merlin smiled sweetly and Leon nodded at the Queen. "Gwen!" Merlin called out before noticing that Gwen was stood behind her. "Oh, Gwen, can you make sure that Sir Leon has a chambers to stay in." She turned to Leon. "I take it you will staying a while?"

"Indeed I will, if you do not mind, your majesty."

"If Uther is after you, you can stay here as long as you like, I do not mind."

"Thank you." Merlin nodded and looked back at her husband.

"So, your father's army is near?"

"Yes."

"How long will it take them to reach Cambia?"

"I'm not sure..." Arthur trailed off and looked at Leon.

"King Uther's army should reach Cambia tomorrow evening or the following morning...if your army rides out tomorrow morning, you could meet Uther's men and it would take them longer to reach Cambia and would give time to make sure your people are safe." Leon said, aiding the Queen.

"Wow. He's good!" Merlin said about Leon to Arthur, and Leon blushed lightly. "Well we better get you two rested and ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day."


	16. A Matter of Hours

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,010

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 130 Reviews, 23,000+ views, 100 favourites and 188 alerts! Omg, Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views!**

**A.N.N/ Sorry there was a few days to wait for this I had yoga on Wednesday and on Thursday I had to go to the hairdressers, enjoy the chapter!**

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

Being so tired, Arthur and Merlin didn't have enough time to show how much they had missed each other before going to sleep and will the eventful day ahead of them, they wouldn't be able to this morning.

"Milord? Milady?" Sir William said from the door to their chambers, the Queen was currently helping her husband dress in his armour.

"Yes, Sir William?" Arthur replied.

"The army was been assembled in the court yard, there are awaiting yours and Queen Merlin's orders."

"Thank you Sir William, myself and Merlin will be down in the court yard soon, thank you." The knight nodded at his King before leaving the room and closing the chamber doors.

"Well, since you're all dressed up in your armour you'll have to help me into mine." Merlin said walking off to one of her wardrobes where she kept her armour and other battle gear.

"Of course, wait, what?" Arthur said, realising what his wife had said.

"If I am going to fight alongside the rest of my people I need to be dressed in my armour and I can't put it on by myself."

"And what do you think you are doing fighting?"

"Wait do you mean?" Merlin asked confused.

"You're not fighting." Arthur stated simply and took Merlin's armour from her and putting it back in the wardrobe.

"Yes I am!" Merlin said walking with Arthur and taking the armour back out of the wardrobe.

"No you're not!" Arthur argued back and went to take the armour back away from Merlin, but Merlin stepped back, making him miss the armour, so it remained in her arms.

"Yes, I am, I am the Queen of Cambia, the royal blood of this kingdom runs through my veins, not yours, I have more of a right to fight than you do!" she almost shouted and Arthur stood back. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"No, Merlin you're right, I'm sorry...I'm just worried, I can't protect you as much on the battlefield as I can here, and I promised I would look after you and I do not want to break that promise."

Merlin reached up and kissed her husbands lips. "And you won't trust me Arthur, I'm a much better fighter than you probably think and I also have my magic!"

"I'm not worried about your fighting skills, I'm sure you could rival me and with your magic you definitely could, I'm just worried for your safety, I don't want to lose you, not when I've only just got you."

"You won't" Merlin reassured, kissing Arthur passionately, but stopped things from going any further even though both of them wanted it to.

"Now come on you still need to help me get into my armour." she said, handing him the armour.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked down the steps to the court yard, dressed in their armour and holding each others hand. Merlin nodded to Arthur and he turned to the army.

"Today we ride out to meet the army of Camelot, I will not lie to you, this fight will be tough and long and some of you will not return but as my duty as King of the land, I will do my very best to ensure you all come home to your friends and families, my wife." He turned to Merlin. "Will be riding out with us, leading the army beside myself and when she is not, she'll be helping in the medical tents alongside the physician." Merlin took over talking from Arthur.

"Sir Leon from Camelot rescued my husband from King Uther and is going to remain here to make sure that every one who is not fighting is kept safe in case we cannot stop those who want to get into Cambia."

The army nodded and grunted their understanding. King Arthur and Queen Merlin mounted the horses that were waiting for them and rode off, other knights on horses and the rest of the army following them.

* * *

"King Uther!" A knight said, walking into the court room where the King was currently talking with some elderly members of the court.

"Can't you see I'm busy, leave!" The king said to the knight.

"But sire, it is important." The king let out an irritated sigh and turned around to the knight.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about Prince Arthur sire." That caught the King's attention.

"What about my son?" he questioned.

"A few knights who were out on patrol, caught sight of Arthur and a knight of Camelot riding in the direction of Cambia."

"Who was the knight that accompanied my son?" The King said, his tone rising.

"They didn't get a clear view of the knight, but the knights were very certain that it was Sir Leon." The king had a look of pure surprise on his face as the knight before him told him that Sir Leon, one of his most trusted knights, was the one who had helped Arthur escape and taken him back to Cambia.

"How long until our army reaches Cambia?"

"A matter of hours."

"Good." the King replied, turning away.

"But, sire." The king turned back.

"Prince Arthur or Sir Leon are leading the army of Cambia to meet ours, taking Cambia will be much harder."

"Camelot's army is far larger and better than any army, especially Cambia's army, I have no need to fret." The king said back to the knight.

"But sire?"

"What is it now!?" The king growled.

"They're magic users, sire, more powerful than knights and soldiers, they have a complete advantage."

"We will strike them all down." Uther said with great confidence. "And if you ever say something like that I will have you hanged for treason." Uther threatened at the knight who nodded silently. Uther turned back to the elderly men he was talking to before.

"Ready me a horse, I will ride out to meet the army in Cambia." The elderly men looked at each other, before nodding at the king and sending servants to do what the king wished.


	17. First Day of War

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **759

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 135 Reviews, 24,000+ views, 101 favourites and 189 alerts! Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! **

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

Cambia's army stood on one side of the field and Camelot's army stood on the other side. Arthur and Merlin sat on their horses at the front of the army.

"Promise me you will come out of this alive?" Arthur asked his wife, with sad eyes and she smiled at him.

"Only if you promise me also."

"I promise."

"I promise too." Merlin smiled before the two turned back to see Camelot's army riding over to them and with a battle cry the army of Cambia charged towards to opposite army.

* * *

Back in Cambia, Sir Leon with the other knights that had remained behind helped the people to safety, in case some members of the army of Camelot got into Cambia. It was only a few hours and the population of Cambia were all safe housed around the kingdom and away from sight.

Sir Leon was doing a patrol of the homes housing the people of Cambia when he almost walked straight into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's okay Leon." the woman responded and Sir Leon looked up at her, recognising her voice, it was Anna.

"Anna."

"Hello again Leon, it's been a while." Anna said, staring up at the person she loved for the first time in over a year.

"It has..." Leon said, still in shock he was seeing Anna, and she knew he was going to stay like that for a while so she raised herself up and cupped his cheeks in her palms and dragged him in for a long and passionate kiss, and Leon took no time to respond. After over a year of not even being able to see each other made them both desperate to touch and remember each other. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"I've missed you." Leon told her and kissed her quickly.

"And I have missed you." she said, returning the gesture. "I am surprised to see you here, although I am glad you are."

"Arthur told me there was a possibility of you being here, and he needed to come back to Cambia and back to his wife." Anna nodded.

"I am glad you helped the king then, although, I guess to you he is just a prince."

"No, he is my King, Uther is a disgrace for a King and I have decided to stay in Cambia."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have."

"That's great!" Anna exclaimed, her bright green eyes brightened and she held Leon tightly. Leon hugged her back, only pulling away to run his hands through her dark auburn hair and look at her face. It had been so long and Leon had almost forgotten what Anna looked like and how beautiful she was.

"We should get inside it is getting dark." Anna said and it took a while for Leon to understand what she actually meant.

"Oh, yes, lets." he said walking off with Ann to a few house.

* * *

The fight had been going on for hours and it had been a while since Arthur had seen his wife and worried for her safety but needed to keep his head in the fight to prevent himself from being hurt, he couldn't break his promise to his wife.

When it became dark both armies back away from each other to allow the night to take over and then as sun rose the fight would continue.

Arthur made his way back to Cambia fast, anxious to see if his wife was there or not. He found Leon and Anna, whom he was glad to see Leon had found.

"Leon, have you seen Merlin?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's in the house right at the end." Leon said, pointing down the end of the make shift houses which had been built to house the people of Cambia during the war.

"Thank you." Arthur said and walked down the pathway to the house Merlin was in, and he assumed was his and Merlin's house. He entered the house and was glad to see Merlin standing there just as he had left her, with not a single mark on her.

"Merlin?" he said and she spun around with a wide smile, very happy to see that he was also unharmed.

"You're okay."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"And I promised also, and here I am." she grinned and pulled her husband into a tight hug before kissing him quickly. "Now get on that bed, sleeping isn't the only thing I plan on doing tonight." she grinned as did Arthur.


	18. Next Day of War

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **696

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 135 Reviews, 24,000+ views, 101 favourites and 189 alerts! Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views!**

**A.N.N/ Sorry this is short-ish, I have been updating my other stories and I have loads of Art, English, French and Geography work to be done as well as revision classes and other things going on. Oh well, the story is almost complete anyway, enjoy!**

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

They woke early and were back on the battlefield before the sun had even risen and at midday they had been fighting for almost seven hours.

Arthur looked around the battlefield and saw far more of Cambia's men lying on the ground than he did Camelot's men and realised then they were losing.

Arthur dodged another sword before stabbing the attacking in the stomach and running back in the direction of Cambia as he saw a few of Camelot's knights running towards the city.

"Merlin!" he shouted as he passed her attacking and killing five men. She noticed the direction her husband was running in and followed him, the two managed to catch up with the three men, Arthur took down two and Merlin finished the last one of with her magic.

Satisfied, the two turned around only to see around ten or fifteen of Camelot's men charging towards them, they look at each other, fear and worry shining in their eyes before turning back to the men and readied themselves.

* * *

Leon and Anna stood by the entrance of their hidden safe houses, it was a few hours into the afternoon and they had heard people stomping by not a few minutes before, they checked who it was and were not happy to see a couple of Camelot's knights walking past on their way to Cambia.

"This isn't a good sign." Anna sighed.

"I know...I only hope that the King and Queen are okay." Leo said.

"And so do I." Anna said.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were panting heavily as they finished off the fifteen men that had come over to them. Arthur turned around to see more men running towards Cambia.

"We can't keep them off." Arthur panted. "They're going to get into the city."

"The people are safe, as long as the men don't attack them we should be fine."

"What if they find the secret tunnels and reach the safe houses our people are at?" Arthur asked and Merlin panicked.

"We have to go back to Cambia."

Arriving back in Cambia they saw much of the beginning of the city in ruins, already having been attacked by some of Camelot's knights, although as far as they could tell no one had been hurt, as some people had not moved from Cambia, bad news was they couldn't see any of Camelot's knights, which either meant that they were hiding and planning to ambush the King and Queen or had found the tunnels that would lead them to her people.

"Arthur." a voice called out and they both turned around to see King Uther standing a few feet behind him, dressed in chain mail, crown on his head and a sword in his right hand.

"Father." Arthur said back and looked sideways at Merlin and Uther also looked over at Merlin.

"Queen Merlin."

"Uther." she spat out his name, not bothering to use his title of King.

"Father, you should not have proceeded with this war, there is no point." Arthur shouted.

"There is a point Arthur, to destroy the evil that Queen Merlin allows in the kingdom, and has used to take away the prince of Camelot."

"What?" Merlin gaped.

"Merlin has put no spell on me, father, I love her, I married her and you can't deal with the fact that I don't think magic is evil, unlike you!" Uther growled and started to walk forward to his son and the sorceress.

"Arthur, if I have to kill her to make this spell go away, I shall!" Uther said and lifted his sword up to point it at Merlin, he went to charge forward but his sword clashed with Arthur's who had run forward to protect his wife from his father.

"I won't let you harm her father."

"Arthur, leave it, you can't see through the spell she has put on you." Uther was quick enough, despite his old age, to dodge the strike from behind him from Merlin and grab her by the neck making her eyes widen and Arthur panic. Uther only grinned at the fear he saw in both of their eyes.


	19. Final Day of War

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,021

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 164 Reviews, 26,000+ views, 105 favourites and 195 alerts! Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! **

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

Although Uther's hand was around Merlin's neck, she wasn't the only one having trouble breathing, Arthur's came out in short puffs as he was full of panic and anxiety. Uther just continued to grin at Merlin's scared face and then looked over his shoulder at his son.

"I'll make it quick Arthur, she does deserve to suffer though...perhaps I will skin her, burn her, chop of body parts and let her bleed out or attach horses to her limbs and then make them pull her limbs off." Uther said, listing the various ways that he could kill the magical queen and a growl erupted from Arthur.

"Let her go. Now." he growled again and Uther shook his head and tighten his grip on Merlin's throat, she squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut as she clawed at the King's hand.

Arthur pointed his sword up towards his father, but as his grip tighten once again Arthur put down his sword, tears starting the build up in his eyes after ages of trying to keep them in, he also noticed tears pouring down Merlin's face as her eyes looked into Arthur's.

"Now to finish you off." Uther spat and lifted his sword in the hand which was not wrapped around Merlin's neck and removed it quickly before bringing down his sword only to be thrown sideways by a huge ball of light yellow energy. He hit the ground with a thud, a few bones audibility breaking and his sword clattering by his side, although not in reach if he were to try and grab it without moving off the ground.

Not looking at who had sent the magic ball their way, Arthur ran over to his wife and gathered her up in his arms as she sobbed into his chest and breathed deeply, air rushing into her lungs. Two figures stood over Merlin and Arthur and he looked up, hoping it wasn't any of Camelot's men, instead he say Leon and a woman by his side.

"Arthur? Are you and Merlin okay?" he asked panicked.

"We're fine." Arthur said, stroking Merlin's hair with one hand while the other rubbed her back through her chain mail, providing her with comfort and reassurance.

Leo nodded at the King and Queen before looking at the woman at his side and then the King of Camelot. The woman walked away from Leon, Arthur and Merlin to check on Uther, once by his side, she knelt down and placed two fingers at his pulse on his neck but found no sign of a pulse. She looked over at the King, Queen and Leo who were all staring at her.

"He's dead." she announced and Arthur sucked in a deep breath, although he was a horrible man and had almost killed his wife, he was still his father, although would not mourn him as other children would mourn their parents.

The woman made her way back over to them and Arthur spoke up. "What was the bright light that knocked o-killed, my father?" Arthur questioned the two above him.

"That was me." The woman said. "I'm-"

"Anna." Arthur said, finishing her sentence, already taking a guess at who she was since she was with Leon.

"Yes...that's me." she smiled and Arthur smiled back before grinning at Leo who rolled his eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning back to his wife, noticing she had gone silent.

"I'm fine." she sniffled and looked up at Arthur, her eyes red and puffy from crying but still somehow looking just as beautiful as she always did. "We should make sure Camelot's army had left and make sure our people are okay." Merlin said standing up, with the help of her husband.

"I can assure you, your majesty, that all of your people are safe, myself and Anna would not have left them if they were not." Leon said.

"And the army of Camelot have just gotten news of the King's death and retreated back to Camelot as we speak." Anna said to her queen.

"How could they know? It has only just happened." Arthur questioned and both Merlin and Anna smirked, which did not answer Arthur's question.

"We are magic users, Arthur, we are capable of projecting thoughts and images into other peoples head with just a simple spell, which we don't even need to voice." Merlin explained, and Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Anna, for saving my wife." Arthur said, holding Merlin around the hip to support her.

"I killed your father..." she stated sadly, looking over at the dead body.

"I know...but he was an awful man and I just hope he finds peace where he is now." Arthur said, his gaze following Anna's.

* * *

It was a little over a month after the battle between Cambia and Camelot and King Uther's death. Merlin and Arthur had returned to Camelot a week after the battle as he was next in line for the throne, being the Prince.

He and Merlin had been crowned King and Queen of Camelot, but had problems deciding where they were going to stay and after any discussions they decided they would stay in Cambia, Arthur leaving Leon and Anna, as Leon's consort in charge of Camelot and to report anything and everything to the King and Queen.

He had even knighted Leon, Lord Leon and Anna, Lady Anna although Leon still served as a knight to the joint kingdoms Camelot and Cambia.

All was well in Camelot for once.

* * *

**A.N/ Not the last chapter, there is another one, two and maybe even three chapters left! **


	20. King and Queen of Cambia

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,122

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 173 Reviews, 30,000+ views, 110 favourites and 200 alerts! Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! **

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

It was a very happy day in Camelot, Leon and Anna had finally decided to get married after deciding they didn't want to risk the chance of having bastard children and to show off their love.

Being very important members of the courts of Camelot and Cambia and basically the King and Queen of Camelot, their wedding was going to be a huge event and everyone was very excited for it, Merlin more so than the bride and groom themselves.

They had brought Montgomery over from Cambia to perform the marriage ritual, the same one he had done to join Arthur and Merlin together, in Camelot's throne room. Leon and Anna stood at the top of the throne room along with Montgomery. They smiled brightly at each other, and every one in the throne room smiled up at them brightly as well. Merlin and Arthur were stood in the front row, watching as their close friends were joined.

"We are gathered here today to join together Lady Anna of Cambia and Sir Leon of Camelot. We will now join the two together through an ancient bonding ceremony, hand fasting" Montgomery began, and collected his four long pieces of soft ribbon, two ribbons were coloured dark red while the other two were coloured dark blue.

"Lady Anna and Sir Leon, I ask you to hold hands." The two did as he said."Will you honour and respect one another and seek to never break that honour?"

"We will." they said in unison. Montgomery draped the first ribbon, a blue ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made, will you share each others pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will." they replied. Montgomery then draped the second ribbon, a red ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each other, so that your spirits may grow in this unison?"

"We will." Montgomery draped the third ribbon, another blue ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made. Will you share each others laughter, and look for the brightness and positive in each other?"

"We will." Montgomery draped the fourth ribbon, another red ribbon, over their hands.

"And so the binding is made. Lady Anna and Sir Leon as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust, above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." Montgomery completed the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Anna and Leon closed the distance between them and kissed, only short and sweet before turning towards the court, which had burst into rounds of applause and cheers.

The happy couple waved at the court and silenced as King Arthur and Queen Merlin walked up to the front of the throne room and stood just in front of the newly married couple.

"After many months discussions and hard decisions, myself and my husband Arthur have decided that it is very hard to rule over two kingdoms, especially if we want to have a family. So after talking to both of our councils we have come to a decision." Queen Merlin said.

"Merlin and I will remain the King and Queen of Camelot, but as for Cambia." Arthur said, turning around to Anna and Leon, and Merlin did the same. "Cambia will need a new King and Queen." both Leon and Anna's eyes widened.

"I know it may seen like we should be King and Queen of Cambia and you two should be the King and Queen of Camelot, but with the male side being Arthur's and the name being Pendragon we decided to remain King and Queen of Camelot and hand over the rights of the kingdom of Cambia to the two of you, that is, if you are willing to take it up." Merlin continued and Leon and Anna looked at each other before looking back at the King and Queen.

"It would be our honour." Leon answered for the two of them.

Arthur gestured for the two of them to kneel on the floor which they did and then Arthur and Merlin turned to their sides where two servants stood holding two pillows, one with the crown of Cambia which had previously belonged to Merlin and one with the other crown of Cambia which had belonged to Merlin's father and for a short period, Arthur. The King and Queen removed the crowns from the pillow and the servants walked away. Arthur held a crown over Leon's bowed head and Merlin held the other crown over Anna's bowed head.

"Leon DeGrance, do you solemnly to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues, customs and laws laid down by my forebears as if they were your own?" Arthur began.

"I do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"And do you swear your allegiance to the kingdom of Cambia, now and for as long as you shall live."

"I, Leon DeGrance, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Then by the power vested in me, I crown you Leon DeGrance, King of Cambia!" Arthur finished placing the crown atop of Leon's head, before turning to his wife and nodding to her to do the same to Anna.

"Anna DeGrance, do you solemnly to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues, customs and laws laid down by my forebears as if they were your own?"

"I do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"And do you swear your allegiance to the kingdom of Cambia, now and for as long as you shall live."

"I, Anna DeGrance, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Then by the power vested in me, I crown you Anna DeGrance, Queen of Cambia!" Merlin finished and placed the crown atop of Anna's head. Merlin and Arthur moved out of the way of Anna and Leon as they stood up.

"Long live the King!" Arthur shouted around the court and the people of the court echoed it three times before Queen Merlin shouted.

"Long live the Queen!" and the court echoed it three times before cheering as Leon and Anna shared a kiss as the new King and Queen of Cambia.


	21. The Finale

**Title: **Her Future King

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Princess Merlin's kingdom is falling, after her father's death her kingdom needs a king and King Uther makes her an offer she must accept. Fem! Merlin/Arthur, Royal! Merlin. For Sherlockedholmes.

**Word count: **1,721

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N – For the amazing Sherlockedholmes. 178 Reviews, 31,000+ views, 111 favourites and 201 alerts! Thank you so much, seriously every time I update there are so many more reviews, favourites, alerts and views! **

**STORY REQUESTS – I'm still taking them, see my profile for more details, PM me, It doesn't have to be Merlin, thank you! :)**

* * *

A month had past since Leon and Anna's marriage as well as their crowning of King and Queen of Cambia. They had moved there just a few days after, after collecting their things together. Merlin and Arthur knew it would take time for them to fit into their new titles, as they were not born into the lifestyle, but Merlin and Arthur had told them they were there for them when needed and they had their council in Cambia if there was anything they were unsure of.

The people of Cambia had been shocked at first that their King and Queen were handing over the kingdom to a noble man and a peasant girl, but the shock soon disappeared as King Leon and Queen Anna showed how ready they were to rule the kingdom, and they were doing very well, Arthur and Merlin were proud of them.

* * *

Merlin slipped on her nightdress and slipped under the covers to her and Arthur's large bed and blew out the candle on the table on her side of the bed, a dim light still lighting up the room from Arthur's side of the bed.

Arthur was up late, talking to his council, and Merlin had gone to visit Gaius, the court physician, before retiring to bed without her husband for the first time in over a month. Merlin knew some of the things the council would be discussing with Arthur, like Leon and Anna and other things to do with Cambia and also a fact which the council kept bringing up, despite Merlin and Arthur still being newly weds. Heirs.

Merlin rolled her eyes at that, she wanted children, of course she did, but not because her council told her too, but because she wanted to, and Arthur, they wanted to become parents. But because it was their choice and not because her council told her too.

Although, she was pretty sure she was most likely pregnant right now, or was going to be soon with her and Arthur's active sex life. She didn't mind getting pregnant this quickly, it meant plenty of time to have even more babies, and Merlin wanted a big family, she wasn't sure if Arthur wanted this as well though, she would have to talk to him about it.

Ever since she was a little girl she wanted to have a big family, maybe because she was an only child, but all she knew was that when she started a family, it was going to be a big family. Arthur was an only child, so maybe he wanted to same thing.

Arthur came through the bedroom doors only about half an hour before Merlin had tried to get to sleep, she could hear him close the door as quietly as he could and them de-clothe and get into his night clothes. He blew out his candle and the room went into darkness. She felt him crawl into the bed beside her and cuddle up to her.

"Arthur?" she whispered.

"Merlin?" he asked surprised that she was awake. "What are you still doing awake? You should be asleep."

"I've been trying to sleep, but I can't."

"Why not? Nightmares?"

"No, just something on my mind." she said.

"What, what's on your mind?" Arthur asked. There was a minute of silence between the two before Merlin spoke.

"Just...do the council want us to start having heirs?" the question surprised Arthur, although he had been waiting for her to ask something like this as it had been brought up in nearly every council meeting thy had, had in the past month.

"They've wanted us to start having heirs for the past month, but I've told them we can't control when we conceive, we don't have 100% control over our body and that we've only been married a short time, maybe we want to enjoy the married life before we start having children." he explained.

"I do want to children, I want to have a lot of children, and maybe having them early is a good idea, but I want to have them because we both are ready for them and want them." Arthur gripped Merlin's hand and brought her body closer to his.

"I want children too, Merlin, child_ren, _at the moment I don't know how many, but more than one, I know growing up an only child is no fun, the closest thing I had to a sibling was Morgana."

"I didn't even have that, and I don't want my child to be alone, which is why I want more than one, more than two if you want to as well." she said, brushing his lips against her husbands, who reached up and kissed them.

"I do want children, like I said I don't know how many, but two at the least, question is when do you want to have them?"

"When do you want to have them?" Merlin echoed back at him.

"Merlin, you're going to have to carry the child around for nine months and then give birth to it, question is, when are you ready to go through that."

"Now." was Merlin's simple answer and Arthur grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that settles it then, we're going to have a baby." Merlin grinned and rolled over so she was lying on Arthur and kissed him.

* * *

It had only taken them another two months to conceive a child and the baby was due around the same time as their first wedding anniversary. As soon as Merlin had reached three months, it was safe to announce she was pregnant and the kingdom was very happy, Leon and Anna had rode in from Cambia to congratulate them, and had decided to stay a week, it had been a long time since they had seen them.

* * *

Around the time she hit three months was the time she developed a bump and it got bigger every week and she was glowing in happiness and her own magic. She couldn't wait to be a mother, and she made every precaution to make sure her and her baby remained healthy and out of harm's way and she did everything she could to make sure her pregnancy went well and by the time her ninth month came around she was ready to give birth.

* * *

It was painful, but she had been told that by the older servants who had their own families, and some had grandchildren. There was a lot of noise, pain and blood but she went through with it for the next seven hours, which Gaius had told her was actually a very quick labour, but that could have been due to the fact that she'd used her magic to get rid of a lot of the pain and to make it easier for her.

Arthur had been with her every step of the way, also making sure this went okay, threatening everything and everyone that got in the way of her and the baby's safety, although luckily, he had no need to threaten anyone. He was there at the labour and worried, like a normal husband would if his wife was in pain. He also worried because this was how he lost his mother, but he knew Merlin was strong and that she could pull through this and she did and he now had a child, a little daughter.

A daughter.

A daughter to any other king would be seen as okay, but not brilliant, because men would always want sons to take other their thrones and kingdoms but Arthur would just be happy with a healthy child, which he had. A healthy baby girl.

"What do you want to call her?" Merlin asked, Arthur looked at her, wanting to argue that she should name the baby, but he didn't want to start an argument with her after all she had been through.

"Hunith." he said and Merlin felt tears well up in her eyes and catch in her throat as she spoke.

"Hunith Ygraine Pendragon." she finished for him and they shared a kiss looking down at the tiny little infant with light blue eyes and the tiniest scruff of light brown hair on top of her pale head.

"She's beautiful." Arthur said and Merlin nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you want to go through this again, for another child?"

"Arthur, I would go through this again for ten more children." she grinned and Arthur moved closer to her to kiss her and then they just laid there watching as their daughter stared up at them, amazement in her eyes which made both parents grin.

Merlin was so amazed by all that had happened in the past year. Her taking up the offer by Uther to marry his only son and heir, Arthur. Meeting Arthur for the first time, getting to know Arthur, falling in love with him but then being denied so because of her magic. Her and Arthur's first time together and then them running away to Cambia together.

Their marriage and crowning of Arthur as king of Cambia, the most beautiful and wonderful day in Merlin's life, well, that was until now, they were both very beautiful and wonderful moments. Arthur having to return to Camelot and being arrested by his own father because he had married the woman he loved, but then a close friend breaking him out and taking him back to Cambia and being reunited with his lover, whom he was now married to and ruling a kingdom beside.

The war beginning, the war ending, Uther's death, the title of King of Camelot being passed onto Arthur and the titled of Queen of Camelot being Merlin's. There was the aftermath of the war and passing on the title of King and Queen of Camelot over to there close friends Sir Leon and Lady Anna, after they had looked after Camelot for a while and just after they had gotten married.

And now Merlin and Arthur had a child of their own, and were planning to have others. They were living the perfect life, and it would continue to be perfect until it was their turn to go to Avalon. And it was all because Merlin decided to say yes to marrying a man she hadn't even seen before.

**The End.**

* * *

**A.N/ Wow, It's the end...I can't believe it. I hope you all enjoyed the story and it's ending, thank you for all my readers, new and old, to everyone who stuck by since the beginning, almost a year or so...thank you for the fav's and the alerts! This has been my most successful and one of my favourite stories! - Roma, x **


End file.
